


Back from the Brink

by jess_louisee_1995



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 34,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess_louisee_1995/pseuds/jess_louisee_1995
Summary: AAU is in a state of shock. Can the reappearance of their two former co-leads bring it back from the brink?But with so many unresolved issues between the two of them; is it too late to save the ward when their professional and personal relationship seems to conflict both of them?





	1. Chain of Events

1:

Fletch sat in the nurses office on AAU, glancing around the ward. How much had changed in the last year. A chain of events that had begun with the death of Elinor Campbell, but the events that followed had led to the fracturing of what was once Holby City's most successful and prosperous ward.

Bernie had been managing to run the ward single handedly, doing quite a good job. Ric's reappearance had challenged her authority, but despite initial tension, the two of them managed to run the ward okay without rubbing each other up the wrong way. 

But then a catalyst of events had taken place that no one could have predicted. It had been a tough time for everyone involved. The death of a colleague was hard to stomach, but after what had happened since Jasmines death, everyone was in a dark place, from which they weren't sure there was an escape.

Ninas appearance on the ward had provided Bernie with an ally, or so she thought. She saw a lot of herself in Nina, she didn't take any nonsense and the two of them worked efficiently, although it hadn't been like it had with Serena. But then Jasmine had died.

Damon had found her in the corridor outside AAU, with several stab wounds, including one to the pulmonary artery. Despite Jac, Zosia and Morven's best efforts to save her, she hadn't responded. Her death left a gaping hole in AAU but Bernie had vowed to get them all through it. She'd put her own pain to the side to help them through it, and Fletch for one had been immensely grateful for her support. 

But then Nina had made an announcement that would change the dynamics of AAU forever. The board had withdrew their funding from the trauma unit, and it was being closed. Nina had left it until the last possible moment to tell Bernie, so that she could oppose it. Despite a row between them, Bernie hadn't been able to stop it. Fletch remembered the day it had been closed. Bernie had been stood in the empty trauma bay, looking lost. She had told him she felt as if they were stamping out all her hard work from the past year. She'd looked more lost than Fletch had ever seen her, but she'd still come to work every day. 

Until the letter arrived, summoning her back to the army. Bernie had decided to put herself first for once. Why should she bother to fight a battle she was never going to win, when she could be of use elsewhere? She'd lost everything in the hospital she'd held dear, the trauma unit. And more importantly, Serena. Since she'd left everything had got worst, and she was tired of swimming against the tide. 

So she'd gone. And things had got worst since she'd left. With no one to stand up to Nina, she'd taken control of AAU. Fletch smiled sadly, and he caught sight of the picture on the table. Christmas Party 2016. It was only a year ago, but things couldn't have been more different. Bernie and Serena had their arms around each other. Fletch and Rad were propping up the bar, with Jasmine and Morven huddled up in the corner. Fletch knew they'd been onto a good thing with this team on AAU, and now he didn't know where to turn. Would Bernie or Serena ever be back? 

His answer was actually outside he hospital at that precise moment in time. Or rather, one of them was. A year away from the hospital had finally helped her to come to terms with her loss, and now she was back. Back to salvage her relationship not only with her colleagues, but Bernie as well. 

But Serena didn't know about any of it? The trauma unit, Bernies departure or Jasmines death? Was it too late for her to save the ward she'd been so careful to build up? 

Would she have to do it alone? 

And what did the future hold for her relationship with Bernie? Could they pull each other back from the brink?


	2. Fletch Intervenes

2:

Walking into the corridor, Serena didn’t see the flowers at first. She was staring down at the floor, listening as her patent shoes echoed against the tiled floor. Suddenly, the flowers came into view. Pausing, Serena looked around at them. Wondering what she’d missed, her heart stopped when she saw the picture sat inside the bunch of roses. Jasmine. No, that couldn’t be possible, could it?

‘Serena?’  
Hearing her name, Serena turned around. Fletch was walking up the corridor towards her. He was on his way to drop some files to the ward, when he’d caught sight of the brunette stood staring at Jasmines memorial. At first, he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him- after months of longing to see Serena, but then he realised, no it was her! But she didn’t know anything that had happened. How was he going to tell her?

‘Fletch...’  
As he drew level with her, a lump rose up in her throat. Throwing her arms around him, she let out a sob.  
‘Hey, hey, what’s with all the tears?’  
‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just been so long since I was here last. I’ve missed it, I’ve missed everyone.’  
‘I know. We missed you too. We were starting to forget what you looked like.’ Serena hugged Fletch even harder, crying into his shoulder. After a minute, she withdrew and looked him straight in the eye. 

‘Fletch, what’s happened here?’  
‘It’s a long story Serena. A very long story, but I will say, that I am very glad you’re back. The ward needs you.’  
‘I know I abandoned you all, and I’m sorry. But I’m back now, back for good. I promise.’  
‘Well I am very glad to hear you say that, because we could all really do with someone in our corner. Someone on our side.’  
‘What about Bernie?’

Serena immediately knew something was wrong. Fletch couldn’t make her meet her gaze, instead focussing on a spot about a foot above her head.  
‘Fletch?’  
‘Serena, I don’t think this kind of conversation to be having in the corridor. Let me just drop these files off in the ward and we’ll go for a coffee okay?’  
‘Fletch, where’s Bernie?’  
‘Serena...’  
‘Fletch, please just tell me.’  
‘She’s left. She left about ten weeks ago. Look, give me two minutes, and I’ll fill you in, I promise.’

************* 

‘Stabbed? Oh god.’  
‘Yeah. Jac, Morven and Zosia tried to save her, but the knife had penetrated her heart. She didn’t make it.’  
‘That must have been terrible for everyone. I’m in shock. I pushed her too hard.’  
‘Serena, this is not your fault. You were grieving.’  
‘Well, I’m not completely blameless. So, is that why Bernie left?’  
‘No. We have a new lead on AAU. Nina. Matteo’s ex wife. She closed the trauma unit over the summer. It was as if they were trying to eradicate Bernie from the ward.’  
‘The trauma unit is closed? But, that was mine and Bernies project. Everything we worked for together, gone.’  
‘I rather think that’s how Bernie saw it. But still, she refused to give in. Until the letter came.’  
‘Letter?’  
‘Recalling her back to the army for a six month tour. She’s been gone nearly 3 months, and I don’t know when or even if she will be back.’

Serena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Everything had changed on the ward, and not for the good. But the worst part was- Bernie Wolfe, the love of her life, was halfway around the world. She could be dead or injured. What had she come back too?  
‘Fletch, I am so sorry.’  
‘Serena, it’s not too late you know.’  
‘Too late for what?’  
‘To save the ward. You’re the only one who can stand up to Nina, and god knows, she thinks she knows everything.’  
‘Not on my watch she doesn’t. AAU is my ward, well mine and Bernies. No-one is going to tell me any different.’ 

************* 

Opening the doors to AAU, Serena sucked in a breath as she glanced around. How much she’d missed this place.  
‘Staff Nurse Fletcher! Just where have you been? I asked you to complete the observations for Mr Johannsen, not take an extended tea break.’  
‘Nina...’  
‘Miss Karnik! How many times Nurse Fletcher? And you are?’ She hadn’t seen Serena before and wanted to know what she was doing distracting her staff. 

Serena just stood for a moment, eyeing Nina, trying to work out what she was doing on her ward.  
‘I’m sorry, I do believe I asked you a question’  
‘Miss Campbell!’ Morven had seen Serena and couldn’t believe she was back. She came running over and threw her ams around Serena, who responded immediately. The reality of who Serena was, finally began to dawn on Nina.  
‘Oh, so you are Miss Campbell. I’m Nina Karnik, lead of AAU.’  
‘Acting Lead Miss Karnik.’ Morven interrupted. 

Serena stepped forward, so she was shoulder to shoulder with Nina.  
‘Yes, I am Miss Campbell. And you are Nina Karnik, acting lead of AAU. I’m sorry to say that you presence is no longer needed. AAU is my ward, and it always will be. The only other person who runs it with me is Ms Wolfe. And if you so much as talk to my staff in that manner again, I will personally see to it, that you never work in this hospital again. Do we understand each other?’

But if Serena thought Nina was going to be scared off by that, she had another think coming. Later that day, with Serena in a meeting with Hanssen, Fletch was waiting to hear if she would be permanently re-instated. How he wished Bernie was here as well. With the two of them, Nina wouldn’t stand a chance. Making the decision, he pulled out his phone and typed out the message. 

*************  
Thousands of miles away, Bernie Wolfe picked up her mobile phone. It had gone off some hours ago, but she’d been too busy to read it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the screensaver she still had on her phone- the very same photo Fletch had in his office. Oh, what she wouldn’t give to rewind and go back to these times. 

Burying the memory, she pressed the message indicator and read the message sent to her by Fletch:  
‘Serena’s back. She needs you.’


	3. Reinstated

3:

Fletch span his chair round, and saw Serena back on the ward. He'd been waiting for her to return after her meeting with Hanssen. He and Morven had been hoping against hope that she'd be reinstated.  
'Serena?'  
Fletch's voice interrupted her thoughts. She'd been thinking about Bernie.  
'Serena?'  
'Hmm..'  
'Is everything okay?'  
'What?.... oh yeah.'

Morven had seen Serena make a reappearance on the ward. She came running over, desperate to know what had happened. She didn't know how much longer she could cope under Nina's destructive mode. Having Serena back, was just what she needed. Especially after losing Jasmine and then Bernie.  
'Miss Campbell?'  
'Yes Morven.'  
'What did Mr Hanssen say?'

'I hope your happy with yourself Serena Campbell! All the hard work I've put in on this ward over the last 6 months, and now I'm back to general surgery. How can you do this? Just waltz back in and pick up where you left off.'  
Nina came flying over to Serena. She'd just come out of Hanssens office, where he had told her that Serena would be resuming her role as clinical lead of AAU, and that her efforts were no longer required to run the ward.

'Serena!!' Morven couldn't help but hide her joy as she realised what Nina had just implied.  
'Yes, yes. I'm back as clinical lead.'  
'And where does that leave me?'  
'Door to my office is over there. Please clear your stuff, then I'm sure Fletch has something you can be getting on with. Right Fletch?'  
'Right you are Miss Campbell.'

Nina walked right up to Serena and squared up to her.  
'If you think this is the end of it, you're very much mistaken! I'm not going to just crawl away and leave it. This is my ward.'  
'Miss Karnik, this is my ward. It was long before you came on the scene and it will be long after you've taken your self out of here. Locums like you are ten a penny. I'm the real deal. This isn't just a ward, we're a family. This is where I belong. It just took me being away to realise it. I'm home.'

Fletch and Morven looked at each other happily. Serena was well and truly back. Now there was just one piece of the puzzle missing. One piece that they didn't know where it was, or if it was coming back. They could be almost complete but until that piece was back where it belonged, it couldn't quite be the same.

But that piece was about to about to return and blow the ward wide open. Serena was pining for her; everyone was. They didn't know that she was about 9 hours away from returning. 

Well Serena was about to find out. Pulling out her phone, she saw a message notification flash up. Wondering who had messaged her, she pressed the indicator. 

'I'm coming home.'


	4. Messages

4:

'I'm coming home.'

Serena played Bernies words over and over in her mind again. Obviously it meant she was coming back to Holby, but back home? What did that mean? Where did that leave the two of them? Serena knew she'd let Bernie slip through her fingers. Bernie had tried to contact Serena while she was off, but Serena had been so lost and wrapped up in grief, she'd cut ties with everyone.

Thinking back to their last day in the hospital together, Serena remembered Bernies words.  
'And I love you.'  
Serena should have told her she loved her. She remembered the look on Bernies face when she had told her she hoped there was room for her in her future plans. Hoped. Why had she said that to her? Bernie had been there for her through everything with Jason and Elinor, and how had she repaid her, by cutting her out of her life.

Letting her go had been the worst mistake Serena had made. Serena had regretted it for the past few months, but she hadn't known what to say so she'd said nothing. For once, she had some sort of inkling as to what Bernie had been feeling when she'd gone to Kiev.

*********************************

Raf knocked at Serena's door. She'd been staring at Bernies desk opposite, wondering what to reply to her message. 

'The wanderer returns'  
Hearing his voice, Serena was brought out from her herself. Smiling, she got out of her chair and threw her arms around him.  
'Raf, it's good to see you.'  
'It's even better to finally see you. I see Hanssen gave you your job back.'  
'Yes. I wasn't having AAU being ran by Nina. She has a problem that began the minute I came back. I have a feeling she isn't taking this lying down.'  
'She's Matteo's ex wife. From what I've seen of her, she isn't a lady to be messes around with.'  
'Shame really.'

Raf withdrew from Serena's embrace and sat down in the chair opposite her.  
'What's a shame?'  
'In another life perhaps we could have been friends. We could have even got along well.'  
'Not now?'  
'No. Not since she's messed around with my ward, my trauma unit, my staff and my partner.'

Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said. Raf smiled.  
'Partner? So there is hope for you and Ms Wolfe then?'  
'I'm not sure. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again.'  
'She's gone to the army. I'm sure we'll hear from her soon.'  
'I have heard from her.'  
'Have you?'

Serena hesitated and then showed Raf the message from Bernie.  
'Have you replied to her?'  
'Not yet, I don't know what to say?'  
'Ask her what does home mean? Hospital or you? The fact she said home, id say she is coming back for you as well.'  
'You think?'  
'I would say so.'

Raf was about to continue when his pager went off.  
'I have to go. Keller need me back on the ward. Reply to her Serena. She's had a year of the silent treatment, don't ignore her now.'  
'Okay, okay.'  
'But seriously, its great to have you back.'  
'It's good to be back.'

Raf handed Serena back her phone and left the office. Knowing she'd regret it if she didn't, she typed out the message:

'There is so much I need and want to say to you, but I don't know where to start. You said your coming home, what does that mean? The hospital only? Cause the hospital needs you desperately.'

*********************************

Later that night, Serena was lying in bed, almost asleep when her phone vibrated. It was 2:05am. Whoever was texting her at this time better have a good reason. Seeing it was Bernie, she held her breath as she scanned the message:

'There is also so much I need to say to you. I am coming back for the hospital, but as for anything else, I'm not sure yet. I was told that it wasn't just the hospital who needed me'

Serena breathed out, and typed out the reply.  
'It isn't just the hospital who needs you. We all need you back, especially me. We all miss you, especially me'

Two minutes later the reply followed:  
'I miss everyone as well, especially you.'


	5. Bernie's Back

5:

Bernie put the key in the lock and went into her flat. Shutting the door behind her, she dropped her cases and went into the living room. Switching on the light, she was overcome with emotion, as she glanced around the room. The three months she'd been away hadn't made it any easier for her to come back. In truth, she didn't even know what she was doing here?

Sitting down on the sofa, she raked a hand through her blonde hair. Five words on Fletchs message had turned her world upside down. She thought she'd lost everything from Holby that she held dear. Bernie wasn't sure why she had come back or why she had text Serena telling her she was coming home. Despite everything they had been through, Holby was her home and being back in the army again had only re-inforced that in her mind. 

Pulling out her mobile from her coat pocket, she saw the message Serena had sent her all those hours ago.  
'The hospital needs you desperately..'  
They were the words she'd sent on the email last year. Bernie replied to her message and sent it, despite it being 2am.

Two minutes later, her phone lit up next to her. Reading the reply from Serena, her face broke into a smile. She seemed to have broken though some of Serena's barriers. Better late than never. Typing out another reply, she got up, turned the lights off and went to bed.

********************************

Serena turned up at the hospital the next morning with a spring in her step. She and Bernie had told each other they'd missed the other. Serena hadn't even begun to hope their was any chance of a reconciliation between her and Bernie. But now? What did the texts they'd exchanged last night mean for the two of them? Serena wasn't going to tell anyone about Bernie coming back. She wasn't even sure when she was. Probably not til the end of her term in the army. 

Opening the doors to AAU, Serena looked around and was content for the moment. She was determined to do whatever it took to get this ward back on track, nobody and nothing was going to stand in her way.  
'Miss Campbell...'  
Morven came over to Serena, an urgent look in her eyes.  
'Morning Morven, is everything okay?'  
'Well, not really. It's Nina.'  
'Nina? What has she done now?'  
'She took the morning briefing today, telling everyone it was business as usual'  
'Oh, she did, did she?'  
'Yes. I tried to intervene but she told me to butt out and get on with my job.'  
'Right, I'll deal with this. Where is she?'  
'She's in theatre with Mr Self.'  
'Guy Self? When did he make a reappearance?'  
'Long story.'

*********************************

Two hours later, Nina reappeared back on AAU, to find Serena waiting for her.  
'Miss Karnik, a word if you don't mind.'  
Nina walked into the office with her head held high. She wasn't going to let Serena or anyone else intimidate her.  
'Right. Let's get one thing straight. You might be a pretty good surgeon, but this is MY ward. And on MY ward, you do not tell MY staff what to do. Remember what I said yesterday, your presence is no longer needed around here. AAU is my ward, the only other person I need to run it with me is Ms Wolfe. I will not let the likes of you and Guy Self undo all of our hard work. Not at the price of the ward and morale. Do we understand each other?'

Nina grabbed Serena roughly by the arm and was about to reply, when:  
'Take your hands off her.'  
That was the last voice Serena was expecting to hear. Rooted to the spot, she breathed in. Turning around after a minute, she saw Bernie stood in the doorway.


	6. Confrontations and Confessions

6: 

Serena couldn't believe that Bernie was in front of her. Nina was still gripping her arm, digging her nails into Serena's arm.  
'Are you deaf? I said, take your hands off her.' Bernie pointed at Nina's arm, indicating that Nina should let go.  
'Ms Wolfe...I... what are you doing here?'  
'Like I said, I'm waiting for you to take your hands off her'

Nina let go of Serena's arm. Serena flexed her arm, trying to avoid looking at Bernie in the eye, because she knew when she did she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in check.  
'I'm not here to take orders from either of you. When the two of you flounced off and left the ward on the verge of crumbling, who saved it from going under? Who's been here every day running it while you two have been off god knows where? Me! And now, you flounce in off the street Serena, telling me what I can and can't do. And now, you're back as well, that's not fair.'  
'Life isn't fair Nina.' Serena replied.

For the first time, Bernie looked over at Serena, but after a minute she looked away. Looking at her, she knew if she lingered her eyes on her, she would fall apart.  
'So, are you back to stay then Bernie?'  
Nina practically spat the words out at Bernie. Serena was really starting to get sick of her.  
'That is none of your business Miss Karnik.'  
'Actually I rather think it is Bernie. When you run out on the ward again, and we all know you will. I'll be there for the ward, just as I have been.'  
Bernie was about to reply, when Serena, suddenly angry, interjected, fed up of Nina's attitude.

'Right, that is enough. I don't know if you just don't listen to plain English, or if your stupid. But I'm only going to say this once. AAU is my ward. Well mine and Bernies. Yes, I took time off but I'm back now. You might have been able to close the trauma unit from under us, but that's where you made your first mistake. That unit was mine and Bernie's project- by closing it down, you probably alienated every last person on this ward. Bernie is the beating heart of this ward, she makes it tick over. You upset her, you upset everyone. This ward, as I said yesterday, is a family. A family which isn't extendable to you. So, get it through your head, don't tell our staff what to do. We don't want you here. And I will die before I let you get your hands on my ward. Do you understand me?'

Bernie had been stood staring at Serena, with a mixed look of admiration and shock on her face. Sucking in a breath, Nina turned on her heels and stormed out of the office, leaving Serena and Bernie on their own in the office.

After a lengthy pause, Serena dared to dart her eyes up from the floor to look at Bernie. This was a mistake. As she dared to look at her, she saw Bernies non-blinking eyes, peering at her from underneath her fringe. Their eyes met, and for a moment, nothing else mattered.

'Bernie...'  
'Yes?'  
'I don't know where to start. I've got so much I need to say.'  
'Well, can I just say, thank you, for what you said to Nina. About me being the heart of the ward'  
'I didn't say anything that wasn't true. She just needed to be reminded of where she belonged.'  
'Well, thanks. It felt like you really had my back.'  
'I've always had your back Bernie, from the moment we agreed to, in Albies, remember?'  
'Of course I remember. I remember everything.'

Bernie took a step closer to Serena, smiling sadly. This was the first time they'd been alone together in a year. How much had changed.  
'You remember everything?'  
'That concerns us, yes.'  
'Us? Is there an us anymore?'

Serena looked at Bernie, holding her breath. She thought she had blown her chances with the two of them.  
'Bernie?'  
'Honestly?'  
'I wouldn't want you to lie'  
'Honestly, I don't know. I just don't know where we go from here.'  
'I'm sorry for ignoring you.'  
'It's okay. I understood. You needed space to sort yourself out, to love on. And by he looks of it, you have. It's good to see you smiling again.'

Serena stepped even closer to Bernie, and grabbed her hands.  
'Bernie, I was a complete mess after Elinor. You were there beside me, through it all. I did need space, that much is true. And yes, I have sorted myself out. The time away has helped me, but not in terms of you. It just made me realise how much I need you. Because I missed you more than anything.'  
'I missed you too.'  
'You did?'  
'Yes, of course I did'

Serena smiled at Bernie, who returned her smile, taking another step closer, so they were practically touching.  
'So, where do we go from here?'  
'I don't know.'  
'I know one thing.'  
'And what's that?'

Serena closed the gap between her and Bernie, wrapping her arms around her. Clinging to each other for a minute, before she whispered in Bernies ear.

'Bernie, I love you.'


	7. Confessions Part II

7:

Bernie withdrew from Serena and took a step backwards.  
'What did you say?'  
'You heard what I said. I love you.'

Silence.

That wasn't what Serena had been hoping for. Serena had been hoping to hear those words back from Bernie, but instead it was the deafening radio silence that they'd both become accustomed to in their time away. 

Bernie just stood there; rooted to the spot, digesting what Serena had said. After a year apart, she hadn't been prepared to finally hear those words from Serena. In fact, she'd set herself up for the inevitable break up. She'd expected Serena to have completely moved on. Now she was caught off guard, because they were the last three words she'd been expecting to hear.

'Bernie?'  
Serena saw Bernie stood there thinking. She knew she'd taken a risk in telling Bernie how she felt but she knew she had to play all her cards, and then leave the rest of the deck in Bernies hand. 

*********************************

Across the hospital, Nina was pacing the corridor outside Guy's office, when the door opened.  
'Miss Karnik? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company down here?'  
She went into the office and shut the door behind him. 

Telling him about the developments on AAU, she wondered what he would suggest now. Everything had been going well for the two of them, but Bernies reappearance on the ward had put a spanner in the works.

'Well Ms Wolfes return needn't change your position on the ward. She left.'  
'But Guy, the two of them back on the ward.'  
'Nina, believe me, their personal issue outweigh their professional ones at the moment. They've both betrayed each other. Just let the two of them but heads again, and when they come to blows, you can step up to the plate, as you did before.'

Nina smiled,  
'So just let them destroy each other?'  
'Precisely.'

********************************

'Bernie. Please. Say something.'  
Bernie dragged her eyes up off the floor to meet Serena's gaze. Serena's eyes were misted over with tears, which shocked Bernie. Despite everything, and the strong bravado she was giving off, she was still vulnerable.

'Serena, what can I say?'  
'I don't know, but please say something, the silence is deafening.'  
'It was for me while you were away. And I get it, you needed space to sort yourself out, but it still hurt that you didn't respond to me.'  
'I know and that was the worst thing I could have done, but Bernie, I wasn't in a good place, I was upsetting everyone around me. Like I said on that day, I didn't recognise myself anymore, I'd become something I didn't like. Going away was both the best and worst thing I could have done.'

Serena felt the tears leak out of her eyes. She was so upset by everything and she couldn't help it anymore. Bernie hated to see Serena upset, but she needed to hear the explanation from Serena.  
'The best and worst thing?'  
'It was the best thing for me because it helped me grieve for Elinor. I was in a messy place and slowly but surely, I began to feel better about myself. A year off has helped me realise what was important to me.'

Bernie closed her eyes at that last sentence. Serena had come back for the hospital, not for her. Serena didn't see Bernies eyes close and carried on.  
'That last day I was here, I was so cruel to everyone. When I think of the last time I was here, that was the last time I saw Jasmine. And I told her she belonged in the morgue, and now she's dead. But I can't do anything about that.'  
Serena paused, looking over at Bernie, who still had her eyes closed. 

'But what I can do something about is you. You, are the most important person in my life, besides Jason. Bernie, leaving you behind and not talking to you was the worst mistake I could have made. When I think about what I said to you on my last day here, my heart breaks. When you asked me about caring about my job, and I said I had nothing else in my life, I could have kicked myself when I look back. And when I said to you I hope there was room for you in my plans, I'm such an idiot...'

Serena paused mid-flow and looked over at Bernie. Bernie was looking at her with her unblinking eyes, looking as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were also glossed over with tears.  
'Do you mean that?'  
Serena stepped forward and grabbed Bernies hands.  
'Every single word Bernie. I mean every single word.'  
'Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?'  
'Because I don't know... I thought you would always be here and when I came back... I don't know. That was the wrong thing to do, I'm sorry.'

Serena bought one of her hands up to Bernies cheek. Bernie brought her hand on top of Serena's and her eyes fluttered shut at the contact.  
'You give me butterflies when you do that Serena'  
'I'm back for good Bernie, believe me.'  
'I do.'

The two of them just stood staring into each other's eyes for a minute, before Serena moved her hands away.  
'So, what happens now?'  
'I don't know. I just needed you to know what I feel for you. The rest is up to you now.'  
'What do you mean? Up to me?'  
'Well, I don't want to cause you anymore upset. Whatever you want to do. Friends, colleagues, anything more. I just want to make you happy Bernie.'  
'I just want you to be happy as well Serena. It seems we can't be happy together or apart, so where does that leave us?'  
'I don't know, I really don't know.'  
'But we didn't really get a fair enough shot at being together did we? We took long enough to get to where we did.'  
'No, I suppose not. And then I lost Ellie and I was all over the place.'  
'Let's not dwell on things that have past. What we need to focus on right now, is the future.'

Serena looked Bernie straight on in the eye.  
'Future? As what?'  
'I don't know. Together if that's what you want.'  
'Together, as in a couple.'  
'Serena, don't make this any harder. Despite everything we've been through, I never stopped loving you, and that has to mean something right?'

Serena heart melted at Bernies words  
'You love me?'  
'I just said so didn't I?'  
Serena returned Bernies smile. 

*********************************

Despite everything they'd been through, they both still loved each other. They had a lot more issues and problems to work through, but they had the foundations for a blossoming relationship. 

But with Nina and Guy on the opposite side of those two, and AAU stuck in the middle, what did the future hold for the two of them as partner, and more importantly as co-leads of AAU?


	8. Standing Together

8:

Bernie had been called away for a meeting with Hanssen. As she hadn't told anyone she was coming back, she had to check she still had a job and if her presence was required on AAU.

'So, Ms Wolfe, are you back permanently now?'  
'Honestly, I'm not sure. That all rather depends on you.'  
'On me? Would you care to elucidate?'  
'It all depends on whether you'll give me my old job back.'  
'As I understand, you voluntarily stepped back from the position as clinical lead.'  
'After I'd been bulldozed out by Nina.'  
'Now Ms Wolfe, Ms Karnik did a good job of maintaining control of AAU without you. A little gratitude might not go amiss in the situation.'

'Gratitude? Come on Hanssen. You know I wasn't left with any choice. But now I have a choice.'  
'And your decision to return to AAU has nothing whatsoever to do with the return of a certain Miss Campbell?'  
Bernies mouth broke into a smile, and she blushed. Despite trying to hide it, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson. 

'I take it the fact you answered my question with a blush means that is entirely the reason you returned Ms Wolfe.'  
'Well...I... Hanssen, can I be honest?'  
'Of course.'  
'I left Holby under a cloud. Serena did as well. We hadn't had the best of months and I think we needed a break. I was coming back after my tour anyway, but when I heard Serena was back, I came back early. AAU isn't the ward it used to be, Nina has lowered the morale more than I can say. Serena and I are both committed to outing in the hard work required. But the fact that we are both here together now- please Hanssen, let me get back to doing what I do best. Please, reinstate me?'

*********************************

Serena stood, filling in the patients notes, keeping one eye on Nina. She was still walking around like she was a cut above the rest of them, like she was too good for AAU? Did she actually think that her four months of work, was enough to tear apart the foundations Serena had laid for four years, and that she and Bernie had spent 2 years building up.

Bernie. Even thinking about her, made Serena break into a smile. She'd taken a risk in laying her heart on the line, especially after all her time away, but she and Bernie seemed to be moving in the right direction. She knew they had so much more to work through but the fact they still loved each other; was enough for her. 

She was also keeping an eye out for Bernie to reappear back on the ward. She hoped Hanssen would give her her job back, and then the two of them could do what they did best. Saving lives together. 

Putting the file back at the bottom of the bed, she was about to brief the patient when Jason made an appearance on the ward, pushing a patient in a wheelchair. She hadn't told him she was coming back either. 

Her heart in her mouth, she was about to call out to him when Nina suddenly appeared at his side.  
'Will you watch where your going you silly man? You ran over my foot! Do that again, and you'll be out of a job, do I make myself clear?'

Suddenly seething, she excused herself from the patient and walked straight over to Nina.  
'Right; that is it. I've just about had enough of your outbursts at the staff of this hospital!'  
'Auntie Serena?' Jason was understandably taken aback as he saw Serena flying across the ward.  
'I told you already Miss Karnik, I will not have you taking out your frustrations on innoncent members of this hospital. And especially, no one who has done anything to you. You act like your too good for this ward, but we are all better without you. We don't need you here. How many times do you need to be told? I will not have you bullying my staff. Anymore of this, and I will be carrying out my promise from yesterday.'

Nina stepped so she was nose to nose with Serena.  
'You might be here right now Serena Campbell, but that's a passing phase. It's out with the old and in with the new. I am here to stay and nothing you say to me is going to change that. Your attempt to run the ward resembles the last year of your life. Chaotic and bullish. I heard what happened between you and Dr Burrows. When you heard she died, you must have been glad, she did what you said to her after all, lying in the morgue.'

Bernie suddenly appeared out of nowhere pushing Nina away from Serena.  
'How dare you talk to her like that! In the middle of the ward, in full view of the patients. You want an argument, you pick a fight with me. I was the one you started on, I'll be the one you finish with. Serena has been through enough in the last year, but let me tell you something, she is twice the doctor you will ever be. She has more dignity in her little finger than you possess in your entire body.'  
'And who are you to tell me, how to behave?'

Reaching behind her, she held out her hand, which Serena took instantly. She moved next to Bernie, so they were shoulder to shoulder.  
'I'm Bernie, trauma lead and co-lead on AAU. And I'm also Serena's partner. Together we are running the ward now. Nina, I won't let you dictate to me anymore. And I'm allowed to tell you how to behave, I'm your boss. So unless you apologise to Serena and Jason right now, I will suspend you right now. Okay?'

Nina's eyes boar into Bernie, before she begrudgingly spat out a 'sorry' at Jason and Serena.  
'Thank you, now I suggest you go and find something to do before I find a list of jobs for you to do?'  
Nina turned on her heels and walked away from Serena and Bernie. 

Squeezing Bernies hand, Serena showed her gratitude.  
'Thank you. I couldn't have stood up to her like that.'  
'You were doing a rather good job earlier Serena.'  
'She just went a bit below the belt. Raking up all that stuff about Jasmine.'  
'Well she isn't a very nice lady.'  
'Bernie?'  
'Yes?'  
'Did you mean what you said?'  
'What did I say?'  
'That you're my partner.'  
'Yes I did, I'm back here for good. Hanssen gave me my job back.'  
'Well I gathered that. I for one am glad.'  
'You are?'

Serena moved in front of Bernie, holding her other hand.  
'Of course I am. Together, I hope we can get this ward back on track. Because, at the end of the day, I love you Bernie, you love me and that is something Nina doesn't understand.'

Bernie closed the gap between her and Serena, suddenly not caring where they were. The rest of the ward just melted away, the two of them were oblivious to everyone, despite people bursting into fits of applause around them.


	9. Drawing Battle Lines

9: 

Serena pulled back from Bernie, gasping for breath. Bernie had well and truly took her breath away by kissing her, completely catching her off guard. She was trying to look anywhere but at Bernie. 

Smiling to herself, she finally dared to look at Bernie, who was looking wide-eyes at Serena.  
'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.'  
Those words hadn't been what Serena had expected to hear. But before she got chance to reply, Jason was in front of her.  
'Auntie Serena. You're back.'  
'Yes Jason. I'm sorry, I should have told you I was coming back. How are things with Alan?'  
'Compliant.'  
'Compliant?'  
'Yes Auntie Serena. I am very well. I'm glad you're back though. I missed you.'

Serena threw her arms around Jason, hugging him so hard she could have squeezed him to death. Bernie stood watching them for a minute, before turning her back on them and walking away.  
'Auntie Serena, can I please get back to work now?'  
Pulling himself away from Serena's embrace, he pointed at his watch.  
'I finish in 4 hours and 36 minutes. Maybe after I finish we can talk then? I will ring Alan.'  
'If that's what you want to do Jason, that's okay with me.'  
'Okay, Auntie Serena? I'm glad you're back.'  
'I'm glad to be back Jason. I'll let you get back to work now'

Jason walked off towards the doors of AAU, turning back to wave at Serena, when he saw Bernie in the office. Walking over to the office, he knocked on the door. Hearing the knock, Bernie looked up, and seeing Jason she smiled and waved him in.  
'Hi Jason. How are you?'  
'I'm very well. How was your time in the army?'  
'Enlightening to say the least. But I'm back now.'  
'Well, I can see that Bernie. Are you sure you're okay?'  
'Yes Jason, why do you ask?'  
'Because you look troubled Bernie. And I would have thought that after the way you just behaved with Auntie Serena that you would be happy.'  
'Jason, i promise I'm fine. But I appreciate the worry.'  
'Okay. I'm going back to work now.'  
'Okay.'

Jason left the office and went back to work. Bernie followed him with her eyes and then sat down in the chair, putting her head in her hands. Serena's eyes lingered on Bernie in the office. Was she okay? After what she'd said a moment ago, Serena deduced that Bernie was maybe regretting what had just happened between them.

Deciding to bite the bullet, she walked into the office and closed the door. Hearing the door closed, Bernie glanced up momentarily. Serena sat down and tried to catch Bernies eye.  
'Bernie, is everything okay?'  
Bernie moved her hands away from her face, putting them on the desk in front of her. Serena noticed that Bernie was deliberately trying to avoid her eye.

'Bernie, please talk to me'  
'Serena, I'm sorry.'  
'What are you apologising to me for?'  
'For kissing you out there. I shouldn't have done it.'  
'Why shouldn't you?'  
'It was the wrong place and the wrong time, then you pulled away, so I assumed I'd overstepped the mark.'  
'What do you wrong place and the wrong time?'  
'Serena, we were in the middle of the ward. I shouldn't have done it.'  
'So, why did you then?'  
'I don't know, it just felt right. The only thing that mattered in that moment was me and you.'

Serena leant over the table and took one of Bernies hands in her own.  
'Well why are you apologising for that?'  
'But, you pulled away.'  
'Because I needed to breathe Bernie; that's the only reason why.'  
'Wait; so you don't think I overstepped the line?'  
'No. I was so happy when you did.'

Despite everything, Bernie began to laugh.  
'I'm such an idiot.'  
'Why?'  
'Because I'm here worrying about everything and it seems there's no reason to be.'  
'Bernie. After everything we've been through, I don't mind you worrying. It keeps our love alive and shows me that we may have a future.'  
'So, that's what you want. A future with me?'  
'More than anything Bernie. If that's what you want.'  
'More than you will ever know.'

Serena smiled at Bernie and the two of them held on to each other's hands, clinging on for dear life.  
'I do think there's more we need to talk about though. Things I need to explain and say to you.'  
'Like what?'  
'Nothing bad. I just feel like I owe you a proper explanation of my time away.'  
'I should probably fill you in on everything that's happened here as well. There's so much we've missed out on.'  
'I seem to remember a certain someone telling me that we shouldn't dwell on the past. It was about our future.'

Bernie returned Serena's smile.  
'Let me take you to dinner tonight.'  
Serena blurted out, but the way Bernies smile widened told Serena she'd said the right thing.  
'I mean, I will have to see Jason after work but I will come to you afterwards.'  
'It's okay. I'm not going anywhere.'  
'So, it's a date?'  
'Wild horses wouldn't keep me away.'

Serena got up out of her chair and pulled Bernie up into a hug, not caring where they were. In that moment they were so happy. 

But the surgeon watching them from the ward has anything but happiness in her heart. She wasn't going to let Bernie and Serena ruin all the hard work she'd put in on this ward. She was here to stay and she was going to do whatever it took to get the ward back. 

Did Serena and Bernie have any idea of the battle they were in for?


	10. Talks

10:

Clocking off time rolled around quicker than Serena expected. After the emotions they'd explored earlier in the day, Serena and Bernie had been relieved to spend the afternoon in theatre doing what they did best. Saving lives together.  
Serena knew that AAU wasn't out of the woods yet, but she knew with her and Bernie back at the helm, they could muddle through together. 

Picking up her bag off the floor, Serena pulled on her coat. She was going to have a catch up with Jason, before coming back to meet Bernie after her shift. She was going to wine and dine her tonight, and they could talk through the rest of their issues. Serena owed Bernie a proper explanation about her sabbatical and she knew Bernie had things she wanted to talk to her about.

Jason appeared in the doorway, knocking on the door. Serena looked up and her face broke into a smile.  
'I've finished now Auntie Serena.'  
'So have I Jason. Where would you like to go?'  
'Can we go back to your house? It would be nice to be somewhere familiar and I haven't been back there since you went on sabbatical.'  
'Of course we can.'  
'Come on then, having a year off hasn't made you any quicker has it?'  
Serena's smile widened as she picked up her bag and followed Jason out of the office.

*********************************

An hour and a half later, Serena pulled up outside the hospital. As much as she'd enjoyed and relished being in the presence of her beloved nephew again, she had been waiting for this all day.

It was time to show Bernie, the woman she loved, just how much she meant to her. Serena hadn't even begun to think about her and Bernie getting back together. Serena wasn't naive enough to think they could pick up where they'd left off. So much time had passed- both her and Bernie were no longer the same people they'd been a year ago. Serena was far more stronger than been all that time ago, and as for Bernie, well she'd been through the ringer with everything, but she was still fighting. 

A knock on the window interrupted Serena's thoughts. Obviously startled, she jumped and then relaxed when she saw it was Bernie. She unlocked the door and smiled as Bernie got in beside her.  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is everything okay?'  
'Yes, everything is fine. I was just away with the fairies.'  
'I noticed. Are you sure you're okay?'  
'Yeah, I was just thinking about us.'  
'You're not having second thoughts are you? About us giving it another go?'

Serena reached over and covered Bernies hand with her own. Squeezing it gently, she replied:  
'No, not ever. I was just thinking about how much we've changed in the last year.'  
'We have. But I think that's a good thing. You're definitely a lot stronger than you were and I've been through enough this year to know we have one life. Elinor, Jasmine they both died so young, its shown me just how precious life is.'  
'As it has me. Come on, let's go. I'm starving.'  
'Where are we going?'  
'Somewhere I think you will know.'

*********************************

Half an hour later, Bernie and Serena were sat at the table in the restaurant. To say Bernie had been surprised when Serena had brought them to the Italian was an understatement, but they'd come here after she'd got back from Kiev, so she shouldn't have been that surprised. 

The two of them had made small talk over starters about silly little things, and as the plates were cleared, Serena took a large gulp, of Shiraz, draining her glass.  
'Woah, slow down there girl.'  
'Sorry, I just needed the sustenance.'  
'So, you wanted to talk?'

Bernie offered Serena her hand. Serena took it and the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
'You have no idea how much it means to me, you being here with me right now.'  
'There's nowhere else I'd rather be Serena, trust me.'  
'Honestly?'  
'Honestly Serena, I promise. I missed you so much while you were away. I felt like half of me was missing. I couldn't function without you.'  
'When I went away, I didn't recognise myself. I'd become a person that I really didn't like and didn't want to be. I had to get away and sort myself out. I didn't want to be reminded of anything to do with the hospital. For me it had become a place of ghosts and echoes of the past, I couldn't stand to be here a minute longer, but then I realised. Letting you go was the worst thing I ever did. Once I'd come to terms with what happened to Elinor, I was hit with this overwhelming feeling of loneliness. I have an inkling now of how you felt when you were in Kiev.'  
'But Serena, that's not the same. I went to Kiev because I was a coward. You went away because you were grieving. But I do know what you mean by that feeling. It takes over your whole life, more than you ever know.'  
'Every bit of me ached to be with you, but I knew if I'd come back early, I'd have been riding the rollercoaster back to the start. And it's been such an uphill battle to control the storm inside of me, I couldn't risk doing to you what I did to Jasmine.'  
'But you know I understood. I loved you enough to put up with anything you dish out. I didn't just say that you know.'  
'Yes, I know, but I couldn't be that person. I wanted to be the person that you had fallen for, the old me. But then I realised that I wasn't the same, and I won't be again. I will never fully come to terms with Elinors death. Her loss left me questioning and second guessing everything. Just over time, things have got easier, and then one morning I woke up and I wasn't in pain anymore.'

Bernie squeezed Serena's hand.  
'Going away was the best decision for you. I understand that Serena, because now, I am stronger too. The last year has made me resilient as well.'  
'How did you cope with the trauma unit and Jasmine?'  
'Not very well. I buried everything. It felt like Nina was undoing all my hard work. All of our hard work was down the drain.'  
'That must have been hard.'  
'It was. And I dealt with it all my own.'  
'I'm sorry I wasn't here.'

Bernie reached out her other hand and wiped away the tear dropping down Serena's cheek.  
'Hey, none of that. I won't have you apologising. None of us knew what was going to happen. The main thing is, we're back here together.'  
'Together. That is all I want.'  
'And it's all I want.'  
'I've missed you so much. For the first time in a year, my heart feels lighter.'

Bernie smiled at Serena. Their mains arrived and there was a period of silence as they devoured their food. They didn't break contact though and the two of them kept catching each other's eye and breaking into smiles.

*********************************

After their mains and dessert, Serena leant back in her chair rubbing her stomach.  
'God, in bloated.'  
'Stop it. You couldn't look fat if you tried.'  
'I've put on so much weight while I've been away.'  
'Well, we might have to get you involved in a fitness regime to burn off some calories.'

Serena looked at Bernie. Bernie was grinning mischeviousky through her blonde locks.  
'Fitness regime? Is that what we're calling it now?'  
'If the cat fits.'  
Serena broke into giggles and she stood up.

'Come on then, lets go.'  
'Right now?'  
'Unless...is it too soon for you?'  
'I don't know. We're only just back together.'  
'We can take things slowly if that's what you want.'  
'That's not what I want. I just want us to go into this with no illusions and our eyes wide open'

Bernie stood up and took Serena's hand.  
'Look, lets go back to mine. We an talk more there'  
'Talk?'  
'Yes, talk. Come on, let's get out of here.'

Serena followed Bernie out of the restaurant. Bernies unwillingness to take things further right now wasn't an easy decision, she just wanted to make sure Serena was entirely in for this. She planned to get Serena back to hers and see where the mood would take them. 

Could Berena ever be happy if they were still living in the past, scared to hurt each other?


	11. Stand or Fall

11: 

Bernie turned the lights on in the living room. Serena followed her inside and glanced sadly around. It had been so long since was here.  
'I'll get us a drink. I'm not sure what's in. I only got back at 2am this morning. I'll have to go to the shops.'  
'It's alright Bernie honestly'  
'Make yourself at home. I'll be back in a minute.'

Serena perched on the end of the sofa, not really feeling she had any right to be here. So much had had changed since she'd last been here. Glancing around the room, her eyes fell on the photos on the second shelf of the bookcase. Getting up off the sofa, she walked over and picked two up. 

The first one was of her, Jason and Bernie at Christmas not long after they'd been together. Why had she not seen it til now? The second photo was of the family at Christmas. Jason had used his selfie stick that Serena had got him. Bernie was on one side of him, with an arm around his shoulder. Cameron and Charlotte were behind Bernie, grinning inanely at the camera. Serena's eyes flickered to where she was stood on Jason's other side. One hand clutching Bernie and one wrapped around Elinor, pulling her into the photo. 

'You looked so happy then'  
Hearing Bernies voice behind her, Serena turned around. Bernie was stood in the doorway, watching her with a sad smile on her face.  
'I was, gloriously happy'  
'And then, everything changed'  
'Yes, it did. Why haven't I seen these until now?'  
'Honestly, I forgot I had them until I was clearing some of the memory on my phone. After you'd left, I found them, and having them here was like having a part of you here. A way of me keeping our love alive. Silly right?'

Bernie was shocked as Serena closed the gap between the two of them. Pushing Bernie against the bookshelf, she kissed her with a sense of urgency. Bernie responded with an eagerness, pulling Serena close to her. The two of them needed to express themselves in a way their words couldn't.

After several minutes, Serena pushed Bernie away. One look in her eyes, and Serena melted.  
'Not silly then no?' Bernie panted  
'No, not ever. In fact, it's one of the most romantic things I've ever heard.'  
'One of them hey?'  
'Yes, but all of them involve you'  
'Me? What's number one then? What's the most romantic thing you've ever heard me say?'  
'I love you enough to deal with anything you dish out.'

Bernie was visibly taken aback, as she looked at Serena through her blonde locks.  
'You remember that?'  
'That's the most romantic thin I've ever heard you say. Because despite everything I'd thrown at you, you wouldn't leave me. You wouldn't let me destroy myself'  
'That's what love is, defending the indefensible'  
'You remember me saying that?'  
'What did I say earlier? I remember everything. Everything we've ever said, it's in here.' (Pointing at her temple)

Serena put her hand in Bernies and lifted it to her heart.  
'And everything I've ever felt. I locked it up and kept it right here. There's never been anyone who resonates with me on such a level as you Bernie. No-one has anything on you. Not now, not ever. I really need you to know that.'  
'I know that Serena. And it's the same for you and me. Before I met you, I thought I'd never be able to be myself. But through finding you, I found myself and found where I belonged.'  
'You belong with me Bernie. And we belong together. On AAU.'  
'I was hoping you'd say that. A word of advice though, Nina isn't going to back down easily.'  
'Well she hasn't dealt with me yet. I haven't even hit neutral with her yet. And she shouldn't underestimate either of us. Because I will die before I let her relinquish and undo all our work on AAU. As I would with you.'

Bernie looked at Serena, brushing her fringe from her eyes.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I'd rather die than be without you for a single moment. I've lost you once, I can't do it again.'  
One look at Serena told Bernie that she was being deadly serious.  
'Stand or fall?' she asked, although she was already certain of Serena's answer.  
'Stand or fall.'  
'Together?'  
'Together. Always'  
'And forever.'


	12. Ours

12:

The sound of the alarm interrupted the peacefulness of Bernies dreams. After a minute, she reached out and turned off the beeping. Opening her eyes, she blinked in the early morning daybreak.  
'Morning gorgeous.'  
Bernie rolled over and saw Serena propped up on one arm, smiling at her.  
'Morning...Serena, what are you doing?'  
'Nothing, just appreciating how beautiful you look first thing this morning.'

Bernies cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, and she leant up to give Serena a kiss.  
'So, you watched me sleep then?'  
'I woke up about half an hour ago, and you looked so peaceful, I couldn't stop watching you. Sorry that sounds really creepy doesn't it?'  
'No, not at all. I've watched you sleep before.'  
'You have?'  
'Yes, the first time I stayed with you, I woke up in the morning and had to pinch myself. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have you.'

Serena sat up in bed, pulling Bernie with her. Serena edged right next to Bernie and rested her head on her shoulder. Bernie smiled and kissed the top of Serena's head.  
'I'm the lucky one.' Serena whispered into Bernies shoulder.  
'Why do you say that?'  
'Because after everything I've put you through, everything I've done, you gave me another chance. I didn't deserve it Bernie. I'm the one pinching myself every day. Counting my blessings to have you in my life.'  
Bernie smiled widely and clasped one of Serena's hands in between her own.  
'Well you've got me. I'm not going anywhere.'  
'You mean that?'  
'Of course, Serena what did we say last night?'  
'Stand or fall.'  
'Stand or fall together.'  
'Always and forever.'

Serena and Bernie lay their contentedly for a while, just enjoying being together. They had missed the companionship and security of having the other person at their side.

After about twenty minutes, Serena pushed back the duvet.  
'Where are you going?'  
'As much as I would love to spend the day curled up with you, we have a ward to run Bernie.'  
'I suppose your right.'  
'I am. Now come on Major, up and out.'  
'Yes boss.'  
Bernie grinned at Serena as she got out of bed.

********************************

An hour and a half later, Serena and Bernie got out of the left and went towards AAU. Serena was about to open the doors when Bernie pulled her away.  
'Are you ready for this?'  
'I'm ready for work yes. I'm not going to let Nina intimidate us. This is our ward. She won't undo our hard work and upset our staff.'  
'I love how it's us and our.'  
'Of course it is. We're a package deal Bernie. Stand or fall remember?'  
'Stand or fall.'  
Serena put her hand in Bernies squeezing it gently.  
'Come on let's do this together.'

The two of them went into the ward hand in hand. Morven and Fletch were sat at the nurses station, and as Bernie and Serena entered, Fletch nudged Morven and their faces broke into a smile.  
'Well their back together'  
'And not a minute too soon. It's what they need after everything Fletch. I just...'  
'What?'  
'They're back here, which is great. But I can't help missing Jasmine. She will be so thrilled for the two of them.'  
'Yes she would. And I miss Jasmine too. She made this ward a better and brighter place.'

Morven smiled sadly, blinking back the tears, before going over to the office and knocking on the door. Serena saw her through the open blinds and wavered her in.  
'Yes Morven, what can we do for you?'  
'I just thought you might like to know Miss Campbell, that Mr Hanssen has sent Miss Karnik down to Keller for the day. Mr Griffin is on a course, so she'd covering down there.'  
'Well. She will be missed, not. Good riddance to bad rubbish.'

Bernie glanced over at Serena, and all three women sniggered. It was no secret they were all too glad to be rid of Nina for the day.  
'Thank you Morven. It's nice to not have her here for the day.'  
'Yes it is. And may I just say, congratulations?'  
'Congratulations?'  
'You two getting back together. It's the good news we need around here.'  
Bernie smiled at Morven, and walked over to Serena. Standing behind Serena, she squeezed her shoulders. Morven stood there watching them.  
'Thank you Morven.'

*********************************

Later that day, Serena was sat at the desk clearing the pile of paperwork when she glanced up and caught Bernie staring at her. She was attempting to do the ward round but the two of them couldn't stop catching each other's eye and smiling. Today was going well. 

But that was about to change. Nina was on her way back to AAU and she was determined to be heard. With Guys approval, she was going to whatever it took to get rid of Bernie and Serena. 

But Nina has underestimated the influence that the two of them had throughout the hospital? The two of them were formidably respected throughout the hospital. Nina was an outsider and was threatening everything that the staff of Holby City stood for? To most of them, this hospital was their second home, it wasn't just a job. To Nina, they were just pawns in her game, but they weren't. When one of their own was threatened, the staff would do anything to protect each other. Family. That's what Bernie and Serena represented, what Nina could never understand.

Has she bitten off more then she can chew? Stay tuned to find out more.


	13. Harsh Reality

13:

'I feel like I should do something'  
'For what?'  
'I don't know what, but I want to do something to remember Jasmine by. AAU lost not just a doctor, but a bright and vibrant young girl. I'd like her to be remembered for that. What do you think?'  
'Serena, I think that's a brilliant idea.'  
'I hoped you might. I just want to honour her. Any ideas?'  
'Not off the top of my head, but I know someone who might have an idea, someone who might want to be involved.'  
'Who?'  
'Jac Naylor. She is her sister after all.'  
'Bernie, that's brilliant. I'll text her, asking her to come up and see us.'  
'Okay, im here. Whatever you need'

Serena smiled gratefully at Bernie, reaching over the table for her hand; which she took immediately. Using her free hand, Serena text Jac, asking her to come and see them. She pressed send and put her phone back on the desk, as Bernie began to caress the back of her hand with her own.  
'You give me butterflies when you do that Bernie. Like you said yesterday.'  
'I did?'  
'Yeah, when I touched your cheek.'  
'Oh yeah I said that didn't I?'  
'Yes you did.'  
'I'm surprised to remember.'  
'I'm going to forget anything about us again.'  
'Really?'  
'Yes, I feel I have to prove to you that you weren't wrong to give forgive me.'  
'Forgive you?'  
'For cutting you out. You forgave me and I need to prove to you you weren't wrong.'

Bernie got up from her chair and walked round to Serena. Perching on the end of the desk, she pulled Serena's hands up to her lap, curving her own hands around Serena's and rubbing them.  
'Serena Campbell, listen to me. You don't have to prove anything to me. What happened in the past, is exactly that. The past is the past. Serena, I love you and you love me. You being here with me is all the proof I need. We were both in a bad place, but we've come out the other side. I just want to look to the future- with you by my side.'

Serena squeezed Bernies hands in response.  
'I love you so much.'  
'And I love you as well Serena. I promise anything that comes our way, I'll never leave you. Stand or fall always?'  
'You don't even need to ask. Always, you know that.'  
'That's all I needed to hear.'

Bernie pulled Serena up out of her chair and into an embrace. They needed to hold each other. All the pent up emotions they could never say seemed to flow out of them whenever they embraced each other. The door was open; but the two of them were oblivious. All that mattered in that moment, was that the two of them were in love and together.

********************************

The peaceful atmosphere hadn't lasted long and AAU had soon been swamped with patients. One man in particular, who had impaled himself on a railing, had struck a hard with Bernie. Six months ago, she'd have been equipped to deal with the trauma patients, but with Nina having demolished the trauma bay, she wasn't able to on her own. Bernie had spent 2 hours with him in theatre, but she'd lost up. 

Fed up and angry, Bernie arrived back on AAU. Standing at the nurses station, Bernie looked around AAU at where the trauma bay had been. Nina had pulled the trauma unit from under her, and now AAU couldn't cope with the sheer trauma patients alone. The staff didn't have enough knowledge to deal with the injuries, and they were losing patients as a result. She had to try and get the trauma unit back, but how?

Nina looked up from the patients noted to see how the ward was getting on. She caught sight of Bernie just standing at the nurses station, glancing around. She looked lost. Nina smiled to herself, for that was what she had envisaged- Bernie feeling so lost and out of place that she would realise she didn't belong here and would leave. And hopefully if she left, Serena would follow suit.

*********************************

'I need to get the trauma unit back. That was where we did our best Serena. The patients deserve the best that we can give them, and without the trauma unit we can't. That means we're not doing our job, we are failing them.'  
'Bernie I know, but what can we do?'  
'Talk to Hanssen. We can't just do nothing.'  
'Well if that's what you want to do, that's what we'll do.'  
'Serena, you will come with me won't you?'  
'Of course I will, but I warn you. Nina won't be happy.'

'I won't be happy with what?' Nina walked straight into the office without knocking.  
'Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?' Serena pushed her chair back, understandably angry.  
'Serena, please don't insult me. I'm in the office talking to you.'  
'It's Miss Campbell as you well know. And juniors should always knock at their bosses office.' Bernie interjected  
'Yes that is true, but I'm not your junior. Now perhaps one of you would be so kind as to answer my question- what won't I be happy with?'  
'That is none of your business.'  
'Actually Bernie, you were talking about me, so it is my business.'  
'We were talking about you, not actually at you.' Serena interrupted. 

Bernie giggled at Serena's remark and Nina got even angrier.  
'I won't be leaving here until you tell me. I have a right to know.'  
'You don't have a right to know anything. You're not in charge around here anymore. We were simple discussing options.'  
'Options to what? And why does that involve me?'  
'Ms Wolfe and myself are considering asking the board to revoke their decision about the trauma unit.'  
'Well they won't.'

Nina spat out the reply to Serena.  
'And how do you know that?'  
'Because I do. They were the ones hat took the trauma unit away. It was a waste of resources and money.'

Bernie got out of her chair, and stood face to face with Nina.  
'They didn't take the trauma unit away, you did. And that was Guy Self pulling your strings. I didn't know it then, but I do now. The trauma unit was here before you and it will be back while there is still breath in my body. When I asked you about the trauma patients, you told me that wasn't my concern. Well let me tell you, all the patient deserve to be given the best treatment possible and while they are on our ward, Serena and I will do our best for them. Without the trauma bay, we are failing the trauma patients. I cannot sit by knowing that there is more we can do for them. How do you sleep at night?'  
'Very well actually.'  
'You really are a piece of work aren't you?'  
'So what if I am?'

Serena stepped next to Bernie, holding her hand, so she was facing Nina as well.  
'This ward is going to get back to what it was. We don't need you. And that means asking the trauma unit being back here. Sorry to disappoint you.'  
'What other changes are you thinking of implementing without even considering me?'  
'Nina, why would we consider you? You don't get to have an opinion on how we choose to run the ward. Serena wants to do something to honour Jasmine. Not that we have to explain ourselves to you.'

'Jasmine Burrows? That useless doctor? The doctor who in the space of a year was transferred around every single ward in the hospital because everyone got sick of her. Your beloved trauma unit couldn't save her could it Bernie? You go on about saving lives but even the brilliant Bernie Wolfe couldn't save Jasmine could they? And why do you want to honour her Serena? To ease your conscience. You bullied her to her death. Your wish for her came true. The two of you are such hypocrites. Jasmine Burrows was an accident waiting to happen in my book.'

What happened next was a complete shock for Bernie and Serena. One minute Nina was shouting at them, the next she was holding her cheek in pain backing away. Serena looked at Bernie and Bernie looked at Serena. 

'Say that again, and you'll have me to deal with. And I promise, I'm worst than these two put together.'

Jac Naylor was stood in front of Bernie and Serena, standing over Nina.


	14. Always and Forever

14: 

Bernie and Serena were silent for a moment, watching as Nina looked up at Jac.  
'What did you do that for Ms Naylor? I haven't done anything to you.'  
'You're messing with people. I'm the only one who does that in this hospital. There is only room for one cold faced cow and that position has already been filled.'

Serena smiled and squeezed Bernies hand. Jac was one of the women in this hospital who you definitely didn't want to mess with.  
'Is this about what I said about Jasmine'  
'Nina, I wouldn't if I were you...' Bernie began, but Jac held up a hand to silence her.  
'No Ms Wolfe, if Miss Karnik has things she needs to say, then let her say them.'

Nina didn't register the warning in Jacs tone and let rip at her  
'Why are you suddenly pretending you care about Jasmine? She was your own sister and you hated her that much you had her shipped to another ward. You didn't care about her Jac, the only thing you care about is yourself. So don't take the moral high ground with me.'

The second slap in the space of a few minutes echoed in the tiny office. Nina was lifted off her feet and onto the floor. She picked herself up, furious.  
'I'm gonna have you for this. I'm going to have all of you sacked. Just you watch.'  
Nina turned her back on the three ladies and walked out of the office.

'Well that was a shocking turn of events.' Bernie was the first to break the silence, trying to lighten the tension you could have cut with a knife.'  
'That's a bit of an understatement.' Serena replied  
'Jac? Are you alright?' Bernie asked.

'Yes Ms Wolfe, I'm fine.' Jac replied, turning around to face them.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes. Miss Campbell, I got your text message. What did you wish to see me about?'  
'Um... I had an idea of honouring Jasmine.'  
'Right? What do you need me for?'  
'Well, um, Bernie and I thought that you might want to be involved.'  
'Did you? And what have you that idea?'  
'Forgive me Jac, but Jasmine is your sister.'  
'Half Sister Ms Wolfe.'  
'But Jac, we thought you might want to help us remember her.'  
'Look, Jasmine was my half sister. But I didn't know her. In truth, you two probably knew her as well I didn't. She looked up to both of you, you were almost like mothers to her. You were everything to her that I wasn't.'  
'She loved you Jac.'

'I know that she did, and I suppose I loved her too. Serena, you know me. You know that I don't do that kind of emotion. Vindictive and manipulative, I am those. If the two of you would like to do something in her memory, I think it's a brilliant idea, but that's as far as my input goes on the matter.'  
'Jac, think about this. Jasmine is your sister. She'd want you to be involved.'

Jac shook her head and turned away from Bernie and Serena. She paused in the doorway for a second, about to leave.  
'Jasmine Burrows award. Talk to Hanssen.' Jac threw out the words and was then gone. 

'Well that was eventful don't you think?' Serena didn't reply to Bernie, instead letting go of Bernies hand and anxiously fiddling with the collar of her blue blouse.  
'Serena?'  
'Hmm...'  
'What is it?'  
'I'm just thinking about what Nina said. About me trying to ease my conscience over Jasmine. Is that how people are going to see it? Because I was hard on Jasmine.'

Bernie took both of Serena's hands, wrapping her own around them. Caressing then slowly, she said:  
'Serena Campbell, listen to me. Yes you were hard on Jasmine, but you made her into the resilient doctor she was. And you left six months before she died, so you don't have any reason to, as Nina put it, ease your guilty conscience. No-one would think that anyway Serena, because we know you. What you're doing is a nice thing, don't let anyone tell you any different'

Serena squeezed Bernies hands before leaning in to kiss her.  
'Thank you'd  
'What for?'  
'Everything. I couldn't do this without you. You being by my side is everything, you know that right?'  
'Yes I do, because it is exactly the same for me.'

********************************

Most of the shift passed by with no complications. Bernie had been happy to take care of the ward and Serena had taken refuge in the office, clearing copious amounts of paperwork. The two of them had a presence on AAU that no-one else had. They were fiercely respected throughout the hospital, not only for their work ethic and excellent surgical skills, but also for their leadership and humble nature.

Serena had finished the paperwork and was coyly admiring Bernie from the back when the office phone rang. She answered it with a smile, but as she listened to the caller on the other end, the smile was soon wiped from her face. 

Bernie walked back into the office smiling, but seeing Serena with a look on her face told her something was up.  
'What's up?'  
'I just had a phone call from Hanssen.'  
'Why?'  
'It would appear that Ms Karnik has made a formal complaint against Ms Naylor.'  
'She's done what?'  
'Made a complaint. And now He til wants to see me because I witnessed it.'  
'I did as welll.'  
'Yeah he mentioned you as well. I have to go and see him now. But I don't want to side with Nina. Jac didn't do anything wrong in my eyes.'  
'What?'  
'I want to say that she didn't do anything.'

Bernie took Serena's hand  
'If that's what you want to say, then I'll back you up. Jac was provoked anyway.'  
'Bernie...I couldn't ask you to do that.'  
'You didn't ask me, I offered.'  
'I love you so much.'  
'I love you as well Serena. You know that. Stand or fall together, remember?'  
'Always and forever.'


	15. Closing Ranks

15:

Serena began to pace the corridor outside Hanssens office. Did she really have it in her to lie to her boss? If she was caught, she could be in serious trouble. Was it all worth it, honestly?

Yes.

Serena had known that what Jac had done was completely wrong, but Nina had been playing a very dangerous game. And despite Jac's fiery personality, she was one of the best surgeons that Serena had ever worked with. And she didn't deserve to get into trouble for something she hadn't started. Serena knew she had to do the right thing. Even if she was doing the wrong thing of lying.

She heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw she had a message:  
'Do what you think is right. I'm behind you, whatever. I love you, don't forget that. I'm supporting you, whatever you say. See you in a bit. Love you B xx'

Serena smiled and was about to reply when the door opened and Hanssen appeared in the corridor.  
'Miss Campbell, sorry to have kept you waiting. Please come inside.'

*********************************

Bernie knew she wasn't giving her full attention to the ward. She was checking her phone every 2 minutes to see if Serena had replied. She needed to know she was okay.  
'Morven, can you keep an eye on the ward for me for fifteen minutes or so? I'll have my pager on me if you need me.'  
'Yes of course, is everything okay?'  
'Yes, I just need to check something. I'll be as quick as I can, I promise.'

*********************************

'As I explained over the phone Miss Campbell, I understand you were a witness to an altercation between Miss Karnik and Ms Naylor earlier today.'  
'Yes I was. Myself and Bernie had something we wanted to run by Jac, so I'd asked her to come up and see us.'  
'Please, carry on.'  
'Well, myself and Bernie were discussing something that was private and Nina came barging into the office. Some words were exchanged between us all, and Nina then said some very horrible things about Jasmine.'  
'Dr Burrows? May I ask what she said?'  
'That she was an accident waiting to happen. Bernie wasn't good enough to save her and that I bullied her to death.'

Serena began to tear up; and Hanssen noticed this. Offering her a tissue, there was silence as she wiped her eyes, before he continued:  
'Where does Ms Naylor fit into this?'  
'Well Jac came into the office while Nina was saying all this. Jac did say to her that if she said anything else, she would have her to deal with.'  
'And did Nina say anything else.'  
'To Jac yes. She said that Jac hated Jasmine and she shouldn't pretend now Jasmine is dead. But Jac stood there. It's weird, it's almost like she was immune to what was being said.'  
'I see. And then what happened?'  
'Jac turned to talk to me. Nina grabbed her arm. Jac shook her off and Nina threw herself to the ground. Then she was gone. Me Hanssen that's it.'  
'And you as Ms Wolfe witnessed the whole incident?'  
'Yes, it happened in our office. In a way, I blame myself.'  
'Why is that?'

'Because if I hadn't asked Jac to come and see me, none of this would have happened.'  
'Miss Campbell, this incident was most certainly not your fault. I assure you of that.'  
'Thank you Mr Hanssen'

*********************************

Bernie was waiting down from Hanssens office, keeping an eye out for Serena. She needed to know she was okay. Bernie had meant what she'd said in the message- she would support Serena and back her up with whatever they said. 

Stand or fall.

Bernie saw Serena emerge from the office and it was immediately apparent that she'd been crying. Bernie went rushing over to her, pulling her into a hug.

'How did you get on?'  
'I got upset. Silly of me really. I told him everything that Nina said about Jasmine. And how Jac turned away. But Nina grabbed her arm- she threw herself to the floor when Jac shook her off.'  
'Serena, I'm so proud of you.'  
'I just lied to him. But I will not and cannot let Jac get disciplined for something that's my fault.'

Bernie released Serena, eyeing her quizzically.  
'Your fault?'  
'Yes. If I hadn't wanted to see Jac, none of this would have happened'  
'Serena Campbell, this is not your fault. By that logic, we should be blaming me.'  
'You? Why?'  
'Because it was my idea to get Jac involved. At least I know what to say now.'  
'Are you sure you want to do this Bernie?'  
'Yes. Remember we're in this together.'  
'Okay. If your sure.'  
'I am.'  
'When are you going to see him?'  
'No time like the present.'  
'Bernie....you can't...'  
'Serena, relax. Go and check on the ward. I'll be fine, I promise.'

Serena hesitated; before giving Bernie a quick kiss. Heading down the corridor, she felt bad about leaving Bernie. Bernie waved her away and then sucked in a breath, before knocking on Hanssens door.


	16. True Colours

16: 

Bernie sucked in a breath before knocking on the door.  
'Come in.'  
Bernie pushed open the door and went inside.  
'Ah, Ms Wolfe. What can I do for you?'  
'I was just on my way to see you Mr Hanssen when I ran into Serena. She told me about Nina's complaint.'

Hanssen indicated the chair opposite which Bernie took.  
'What were you coming to see me about Ms Wolfe?'  
'Well there were two things. One was about the incident between Nina and Jac Naylor. I think you need to be aware of what happened between us all.'  
'And what exactly happened Ms Wolfe?'

'Well, Serena wanted to do something to remember Jasmine. I suggested we ask Jac. So Serena asked her to come and see us. Then everything spiralled out of control.'  
'In what way?'  
'Myself and Serena were discussing something else, later in the office, when Nina came barging into the office. We all exchanged words.'  
'And what was said?'  
'I wanted to ask you about letting us have the trauma unit back. It was a private conversation and then Nina came in, shouting at me because I hadn't thought to consider her. I said I didn't have to consider her. I then said something about us failing partners because she had eradicated the trauma unit from AAU.'

Bernie stopped momentarily, but Hanssen nodded.  
'Please, carry on.'  
'Well then Jasmine went on to say how the unit was a waste of resources. How the unit and I weren't good enough to save Jasmine. She said Serena had bullied her to death and that Jasmine had been an accident waiting to happen. Then Jac was there'  
'And what did she do?'  
'She told Nina that if she said that again, she would have her to deal with. But Nina carried on saying that Jac shouldn't care because she hated Jasmine. And Jac pretending to care now was too little too late. Then Jac turned away from Nina. Nina made a grab for Jac. Jac shook her arm away from her and the next thing Nina had threw herself on the ground. Then she was gone.'  
'I see.'  
'Mr Hanssen, if you are going to discipline someone, don't let it be Jac. It was an accident and I know she didn't intend it to happen.'  
'Ms Wolfe, I assure you, I will be taking the appropriate measures to ensure the appropriate party is disciplined.'

*********************************

Serena arrived back on AAU to find Nina ordering the staff around again. Fed up with her air of superiority, she grabbed her by the arm and lead her into the corridor, away from the patients.

'Right, let's get this sorted right here, right now. How many times do I need to tell you? AAU isn't a ward to be messed around with. I will not have you treating my staff like pawns in your games. I've had it up to here with you and your power trips and mind games. We're all surgeons at the end of the day, and it's our job to save patients. They must come before everything- it's the reason we all come to work. Nina, I don't want to have to tell you again but if I do, I will go to Hanssen.'

Nina stepped up to Serena, her face furious.  
'Well I don't think you will have to tell me again, because you won't be here.'  
'What do you mean by that?'  
'What I said. I've been to Hanssen already today.'  
'Yes I know.'

Nina stopped, faltering at Serena's words.  
'You know? How do you know?  
'Because I've just been to his office myself.'  
'And what did you tell him?'  
'That is none of your business. What I discussed with my boss is of no concern to you. Now, can we please go back on the ward and stop behaving like schoolgirls?'

Nina shook her head and curved her hands into fiats.  
'Who are you to tell me what to do? You go on and on about AAU being your ward, yet at the drop of a hat you leave it unattended. You go on about saving lives, but you don't do that. You couldn't save Jasmine, you couldn't save that patient earlier. You're past it Serena. Let's face it, you aren't getting any younger. It's time for someone younger and better to take the reins.'  
'And that's you is it? Because from where I'm standing you're the worst person I could ever imagine taking over AAU?'  
'And you are one of the worst doctors I've ever met. A doctor who says her main concern is saving patients, but she couldn't save her own daughter? And where's Bernie when you need her? Nowhere. So now you're alone, just like you always will be.'

'I'm right here, by her side, like always.' A quiet voice interrupted Nina's rant. Nina turned around to see Bernie stood there, accompanied by a third party. Serena gave Bernie a tearful glance and then ran away, clearly upset by what Nina had said.  
'Serena...' Bernie ran after her without hesitation.

Nina stood for a second staring dumbfounded after Serena and Bernie, when she heard the voice say just five words.

'Miss Karnik, my office immediately.'


	17. We Can Do This Together

17:

'So what was the other issue?'  
'I'm sorry Mr Hanssen?'  
'When you came to my office you said there was two issues you wished to discuss with me. The first issue has been dealt with. What was the other one?'  
'Oh, well, I touched on it earlier, the trauma unit.'  
'Ah, well, what can I do for you; regarding the trauma unit Ms Wolfe?'

Bernie leant forward in her chair, putting her hands on the desk.  
'Honestly Mr Hanssen; you can be the man to bring it back. The ward isn't the same without the trauma bag. As a doctor, my soul concern is for the patients. We owe it to them to give them the best chance possible. I lost a patient today. He was impaled by a railing. Half the staff on my team didn't know what to do because half of them had seen nothing like it before. I know it's a lot Mr Hanssen; but please, consider it. I feel it's a necessity for the survival of some patient.'

Bernie was rambling and she knew it. Hanssen raised a hand to silence her  
'You certainly haven't lost your passion Ms Wolfe.'  
'The trauma unit was taken away from AAU without me being consulted. I don't know why, but that was unfair, we need it back Mr Hanssen.'  
'Yes, if would appear that is the case.'

Bernie stopped, taken aback by Hanssen agreeing with her.  
'I'm sorry Mr Hanssen?'  
'I agree that AAU does need the trauma unit to be reinstated. It is what is best for the patients. It was never my intention to have it closed. Guy Self put the proposal forward and the board coherently agreed. But as CEO of this hospital, I cannot ignore one of my most talented surgeons, telling me that there is more I can do to improve the treatment we give our patients. So I will raise the matter with the board immediately. Now was there anything else I can help you with Ms Wolfe.'  
'No, no that is everything. I really must get back to the ward.'  
'I think I will accompany you Ms Wolfe.'

*********************************

Bernie and Hanssen turned into the corridor and saw Nina and Serena at the other end. As they neared them, they overheard what was being exchanged.  
'A doctor who says her main concern is saving patients, but she couldn't even save her own daughter. And where's Bernie when you need her? Nowhere? So now you're alone, just like you always will be.'

'I'm right here, by her side, like always.' Bernie had to break the silence. She had watched Serena take a verbal battering from Nina. Serena gave Bernie a tearful glance and then she was gone. Bernie ran after her without hesitation, calling her name.

After two minutes Bernie stopped. Where had Serena gone, where would she go if she was upset?

Then it hit her.

*********************************

'Mr Hanssen, about what I just said.'  
'Yes, what about it?'  
'That wasn't meant to sound as harsh as it did. It was taken completely out of context.'  
'Miss Karnik, is what you're telling me that I what I just overheard wasn't correct. Because what I just witnessed and overheard in that corridor is completely insubordinate and inappropriate behaviour to say the least.'  
'I know and I'm sorry.'  
'It's not me that you need to apologise to.'  
'Right, well I will go and find Miss Campbell now.'

Nina went to leave the office.  
'Miss Karnik; I haven't finished. Please come back and sit down.'  
'Is there a problem Mr Hanssen?'  
'Please take a seat.'

Nina took a seat and waited for Hanssen to continue.  
'I have a couple of issues to discuss with you. The first is regarding your complaint.'  
'Oh okay. What happens now?'  
'I won't be referring the matter to AAU.'  
'You wont? Why not?'  
'Because I have no real evidence to back up your allegations Miss Karnik. I spoke at length to both Miss Campbell and Ms Wolfe and they both say there was no assault by Miss Naylor. I have no reason to disbelieve them.'

Nina was silent for a moment, before continuing.  
'And what was the second issue Mr Hanssen, because I would really like to get back to work.'  
'I have a concern with the way you are conducting yourself in this hospital. I made you acting lead of AAU in Ms Wolfes absence but that position was only ever temporary. When you arrived at this hospital, you demonstrated your surgical and leadership skills undoubtedly, but now I'm afraid to say your reputation has been tarnished through your constant affiliation with Guy Self. And you yourself are lowering the decorum of my staff and it is not acceptable in any way shape or form. Do we understand each other?'  
'So I have to start toeing the line, or you'll sack me.'  
'I'm afraid so.'

*********************************

Just as Bernie had thought, Serena was on the roof. She was sat on the steps with her arms folded across her chest, digging her fingernails in to her shirt sleeves. She was clearly buried in her own thoughts.

Bernie went over to Serena and touched her lightly on the arm. Serena jumped at the touch but relaxed when she saw who it was.  
'How did you know I was up here?'  
'Lucky guess.' Bernie was rewarded with a small smile  
'Are you okay?'  
'I don't know.' Serena replied, glancing around looking lost.

Bernie wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder.  
'What Nina said in there, none of it is true.'  
'Isn't it?'  
'No!'  
'She right. I wasn't good enough to save Elinor and I'll always be alone.'

'Serena Campbell listen to me. That pathetic excuse of a doctor said whatever she could think of to hurt you. She's jealous that you have what she wants, and she thinks she can scare you away. Well it's not going to work. I won't let it Serena. Elinor was a tragic accident- nothing anybody did different could have saved her.'  
'But Bernie I was her mother, I should have known...'  
'Known what? Serena? Listen to me, it wasn't your fault.'

Serena recoiled from Bernies grasp, she didn't deserve her love or comfort right now.  
'I can't do this. It's never going to leave me.'  
'Serena, no-one blames you. Please don't blame yourself, it's not fair.'  
'I don't want to revisit the place I went to last year in my head. I don't think I could do it again, I couldn't survive. Please don't let me Bernie, please don't leave me.'

Not caring what Serena did, Bernie threw her arms around the love of her life, enclosing her in a place of security.  
'Serena. It's okay. You won't ever be alone, i promise. You can get though anything Serena, you're the strongest woman I know. You're my supergirl.'  
'Sorry?'  
'Serena, you've proved how strong you are. Don't let Nina win, because I'm not going to. But I can't do it without you.'

Serena was silent for a moment and Bernie was worried she'd overstepped the mark, when she heard Serena whisper the words.  
'Were in this together. Stand or fall.'  
'Always and forever.'


	18. Move In

18:

Bernie was glad when the end of shift rolled around. She felt that she and Serena needed to put some distance between AAU as themselves after the events that unfolded today. Whatever Hanssen had said to Nina though, had had the desired effect. She'd arrived back on AAU and been as quiet as a mouse. Bernie had no time for her now though, not after what she'd said to Serena. 

Bernie grabbed her coat and car keys from the desk.  
'Ready to go?'  
Swinging round, she saw Serena stood in the doorway with her own coat on.  
'Serena, I thought you'd gone already.'  
'No, not without you. I hoped you might come back to mine. Unless after today you'd rather be on your own which is okay.'  
'I'd love to come back to yours. I just thought you'd rather be on your own.'  
'That's the last thing I want Bernie.'

Serena offered her hand to Bernie, who took it immediately. Bernie squeezed her hand in gratitude and the two of them left the ward. 

*********************************

Bernie glanced around Serena's living room. She hadn't been here for such a long time. In fact, the last time Bernie had been here was on the night before Serena took her sabbatical. Plenty of times while Serena had been away, Bernie had parked up outside- just in a way to be close to Serena. She knew it was silly but it had given her a little comfort.

'Penny for them.' Serena walked into the living room, seeing that Bernie was deep in thought.  
'Just remembering when I was here last that's all.'  
'Oh....' was all Serena could reply.  
'When you weren't here, I used to park up outside and just watch the house. I know that sounds creepy but it helped me feel close to you.'  
'That's not creepy. I think it's dead sweet.'

Serena sat back on the sofa, propping her legs up on the arm. Bernie lay back, with her feet also propped up on the other arm, but with her head in Serena's lap. Serena froze for a second as Bernie snuggled into her, but after a second of restraint she relaxed and began to run a hand through Bernies hair. 

'So, tough day today.' Bernie broached the subject gently, knowing there was more to talk about.  
'I think that's putting it mildly don't you?'  
'Well, on a better note, Hanssen is asking the board if we can have the trauma bay back. He said it was never intention to close it. It was Guy Self.'  
'Now why doesn't that surprise me?' Guy and Nina are determined to have AAU for themselves aren't they?'  
'Well it won't work Serena, not while I still have breath in my body. We've put too much hard work into that ward- I won't let those two idiots run it into the ground.'

Serena was quiet for a moment, just replaying over and over in her head what Nina had said to her. Serena had been doing a good job of remaining in control, but Nina's words had cut right through her, leaving her open and wounded. 

Bernie watched her for a moment before putting a hand into hers.  
'Don't dwell on what Nina said. She isn't anyone special. The people who know you and love you are the people you should listen to Serena. We know you and understand you, better than she ever could.'  
'I...just...feel...'  
'Serena, whatever it is, please tell me.'  
'Bernie, I just feel she won't stop until she drives me off the ward. The lengths she will stoop to- today really scared me. The way she just attacked.'  
'She probably won't stop Serena, but you aren't on your own. You never will be. I'm going to be by your side through whatever she throws at us. Serena, we've coped with worst.'  
'But I didn't.... I ran away...' Serena broke down in tears.

'Hey! Stop that! Serena you didn't run away. You had to go away to get your head straight. It was the best thing- because we're both stronger and better now. Please don't cry. Serena, seeing you cry upsets me so much. I wish there was something I could do to make it stop.'  
'You're here that's enough Bernie.'  
'Well, I will never leave you. I promise. We've come through everything Serena. And Nina probably thinks that if you go, I will go. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth but I won't let her scare us off. Because together we an face anything. Together, we're stronger.'

'Move in with me...' Serena blurted out the words before she could stop herself. Bernie sat bolt upright, checking to see if Serena was serious.  
'Excuse me?'  
'God, sorry. Did I actually say that out loud?'  
'Yes, yes you did.'  
'I just don't want to ever be without you. You're right Bernie, together we can face anything, together we are stronger. And you are right about Nina. She thinks that if I go, you will follow me. Well I'm sorry to say she is going to be very disappointed, because I will not be running anywhere. Were both staying right here. Well I hope you will.'

'You're serious aren't you? About me moving in with you?'  
'Very much so. Remember what I said yesterday, I'd rather die than be without you for one minute. I know we've only been back together for a day, but I love you Bernie, and you love me. We know how we feel, so why wait?'

Serena was taken aback as Bernie closed the gap between them, planting Serena's lips with kisses. Kisses filled with all the things she couldn't say. Desire, lust, security and above all love.

'So..just to be clear, is that a yes?' Serena asked.  
'Of course it's a yes.' Bernie replied, dropping a kiss on her nose, before wrapping her arms around Serena and pulling her close.


	19. Sharing Memories

19:

Serena felt like she had only just gone to sleep, so she could barely believe her eyes when the sharp shadows cast by the streetlamps through her blinds began to fade, diluted by the onset of daylight. Then a chorus of birds broke through the drone of early mornings traffic. 

Serena knew it was far too early to be up, but she couldn't help herself. Glancing to her left, she smiled. Drawing the blankets up around Bernie, she planted a kiss on her forehead before disappearing downstairs. 

The sound of soft padding on the stairs drew Bernie out of her slumber. Serena's footsteps had been quiet but Bernie had ears like a bat and she was a very light sleeper. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked in the dimly lit room. What time was it?

********************************

The wind blew in from the north, across the neighbouring gardens that bordered Serenas. Despite the sun edging its way over the top of the shed, casting shadows and colouring in every inch of the trees at the bottom of the garden, the wind still carries the last traces of a cold night. Serena shivered and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. 

'What are you doing out here? You'll catch the death of cold Serena.' Bernie was at Serena's side, wrapping an arm around her.  
'Sorry....did I wake you?'  
'Not really. I heard you on the stairs. But I can't sleep when your not by my side, creepy and corny as it sounds.'  
'Not creepy or corny Bernie. Romantic.'

Serena leant her head on Bernies shoulder, burrowing closer to her for warmth. Bernie smiled as she cuddled Serena close.  
'So.. what are you doing out here?'  
'When Elinor was a little girl, she used to love watching the sunrise. She used to say it was magic to see the world waking up. And now whenever I'm awake early enough, I like to watch it. It's a memory that's special to me.'  
'Awww, that's lovely. It's something that will always be special to you because it holds memories of you and Elinor.'  
'And now it's something I can share with you as well.'  
'Oh Serena....'

Bernies voice wobbled, leaving Serena concerned.  
'What is it? Are you okay?'  
'Yes I'm just touched you want to share it with me.'  
'And why wouldn't I? You're my life Bernie. So much of the last year, I've been recreating memories that I had with Elinor. Now you're moving in, I want to share everything with you. That's what partners do.'

Bernie wrapped both arms around Serena, pulling her as close as she could. She kissed the top of her head, before whispering the words into Serena's hair.  
'Thank you.'  
'What for?'  
'For what you said. You called me your partner. I've never heard that from you before.'  
'Bernie, you are my partner. That word doesn't do you justice. You're absolutely everything to me, you have to know that.'  
'I do, believe me. And you are my life Serena. You know that right?'  
'Yes, of course I know that.'

Bernie and Serena radiated their happiness, making their own magic. Huddled together, they watched as the glistening rays of the sun kissed the tops of the blades of grass, welcoming them into this bright new day.


	20. Happier Moods

20:

Despite their early morning sunrise; Bernie and Serena still had to go to work. They arrived at the hospital in separate cars. Bernie was going to start moving in her stuff to Serena's tonight, so she was going straight back to her flat after work.

Bernie parked her car next to Serena's and the two of them took a second to gaze at each other through the window before Bernie opened the door, tapping her wrist. Serena grinned and got out of the car. Offering her hand to Bernie, Serena grinned even wider when she took it without hesitation. Hand in hand, they walked into the hospital to see what trials would face them today.

*********************************

Morven glanced up from the nurses station where she was filling in her patients notes. For about the fiftieth time that morning, she got sight of Serena smiling to herself. Why was she in such a good mood this morning? All morning, Morven had caught her smiling and sighing. Bernie seemed in a happy mood as well this morning. She and Serena had arrived at work this morning, grinning from ear to ear.

'Fletch, do Ms Wolfe and Miss Campbell seem happier to you today?'  
'Morven, I would say everyone is happier now they are back. Well everyone except Miss Karnik.'  
'No I know that. I just thought they both look so happy today. I wondered why.'  
'I'm sure if they want us to know, they will tell us.'  
'Yes, you're right. Oh, can you chase up Mrs Littles bloods for me?'  
'Sure thing.'

*********************************

Serena had spent most of the shift in the office, clearing the mound of paperwork that had built up on her and Bernie's desk overnight. Bernie herself was just finishing the ward round. Serena sat back in her chair smiling. It had been a long time since she'd felt this content. Finally, things were going right for her and Bernie. Hopefully they'd get a fair chance to be happy second time around.

'Miss Campbell?' Morven appeared in the doorway, with some forms in her hand.  
'Yes Morven, what can I do for you?'  
'I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind signing these patient release forms please?'  
'Of course, sit down.'

Morven sat down in the chair and watched as Serena signed all the forms. Serena handed them back to her and looked at Morven for a second.

'How are you Morven?'  
'I'm fine, why do you ask?''  
'Morven, you've been through a lot in the past 18 months or so. Losing Arthur and then Jasmine. Myself and Bernie disappearing. That's a lot for anyone to contend with.'  
'It is, but as Ms Wolfe said we do this because we're resilient. That's something I learnt from the two of you. It really is wonderful to have you back Miss Campbell.'  
'Thank you. You know, my door is always open, anytime you need a chat.'

'That goes for me as well.'  
Bernie walked into the office, having finished the ward round. She'd heard part of the exchange between Morven and Serena. Morven smiled in reposnse.  
'I know, but really I'm fine'  
'Okay, if you sure.'  
'I am Ms Wolfe, but thank you.'

Morven hesitated, before turning around when Fletch appeared in the doorway in front of her.  
'Morven, you dropped this form. It needs to be signed with the rest of them'  
'Oh, thank you Fletch. Miss Campbell; would you mind?'  
'Certainly not.'

Fletch handed the form to Serena who signed it. Bernie sat watching her with a radiant smile of her face. Serena caught her eye and blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Fletch and Morven.  
'Okay, come on you two, what's going on?'  
'I don't know what you mean Nurse Fletcher?'  
'Come on Serena, this is me. Morven said you two were in a funny mood today. Come on, out with it.'  
'I didn't say funny! I said happier!'

Bernie chuckled, glancing at Morven who looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.  
'Well it's nice to know the gossip channel hasn't changed that much in our absence.'  
'Ms Wolfe; everything changed in your absence. The ward wasn't the same without either of you.'  
'I know Morven. But it's okay now. We're back to stay. Permanently and together.'  
'Together, as in a couple?'  
'Fletch, honestly, you're like a dog with a bone!'  
'You know me Serena, now come on. Spill.'

Serena looked over at Bernie, who met her eyes for a second before nodding her head  
'I....uh...asked Bernie to move in with me and she said yes.'  
'You're moving in together!'  
'Yes Fletch'

Morven threw her arms around Serena and Fletch embraced Bernie.  
'That, is excellent news. Congratulations.'  
'Thank you Morven. You don't think it's too quick.'  
'No, it's brilliant news. The two of you deserve to be happy after everything that's happened'  
'Thank you.'

Fletch could see the two women were the happiest they'd been in a long time. Checking his watch, he grinned.  
'Only 45 minutes until clocking off time. Can I buy the two of you a drink to say congratulations? Oh and you too Morven.'  
'I would love that Fletch.'  
'So, would I.' Bernie interjected.  
The four of them smiled at each other, wrapped up in their own happiness.

They had no idea trouble was brewing and they were about to find themselves in a war zone. Because Nina wasn't going down without a fight, and with Guy Self in her corner, she was determined to take them all to the cleaners. Had Serena and Bernie underestimated Nina Karnik and her capabilities?

Only time would tell.


	21. Against You

21:

Bernie, Serena and Morven grabbed a table in Albies while Fletch grabbed them all a drink. Serena hadn't been to Albies for over a year- since her sabbatical. It brought back so many memories, it was hard for her.

Bernie could see Serena's eyes filling up with tears. Reaching for her hand under the table, she squeezed it. Serena looked at her and she squeezed her hand in response.  
'Here we are ladies.' Fletch came over, carrying a tray with two glasses of wine and two glasses of whisky.  
'Thanks Fletch. I see you remember by tipple.'  
'Serena, you've even drinking Shiraz ever since I've known you. How could I forget that?'  
'Tu chez'

Fletch grinned as he sat down in one of the empty chairs.  
'Let's raise a glass shall we?' Morven suggested  
'Good idea. How about to Bernie and Serena?'  
'Aw, that's very sweet of you Fletch, but actually, I would like to make a toast, if that's okay.'  
'Of course Bernie, go ahead.'

Bernie raised her glass in the air, squeezing Serena's hand for strength.  
'I just thought we could raise a glass to our absent friends, loved ones and colleagues. Arthur Digby, who will never be forgotten. He was a very special man and a brilliant doctor who we miss every day. Jasmine Burrows, who was such a bright and beautiful doctor- she was taken from us so suddenly but we will honour her memory and never forget her. And lastly, to Elinor Campbell. Elinor, your death was the hardest for your mum by far. It was so unexpected and so sudden. But I want you to know I will always be there to love and protect your mum. Wherever you are Ellie, I hope you can see how much we all miss you and love you. To absent friends.'  
'To absent friends' Morven and Fletch echoed, raising their glasses.'

Serena was sat like a rigid statue, so moved she could barely speak. Her grip was like vice on Bernies.  
'Bernie, that was so thoughtful. Thank you, you didn't have to.'  
'Yes I did Serena. There all gone but they won't be forgotten. We'll remember them all every day. They'll live on through us.'  
'Elinor would have loved to hear you say that Bernie.'  
'I think she would have too.'

Serena leant her head on Bernies shoulder for a moment, before offering to buy the next round as they'd all drained their drinks.

*********************************

The four of them talked for more than an hour about their patients, Fletchs kids, Serena's holiday and Bernies time in the army. They were all firm friends and they would be for a long time to come. This is why they worked well on AAU- because of the care and respect they had for each other.

'Can I get you all a drink?' came a familiar voice behind them. Bernie turned her head to check it was she thought it was. Yes, it was unfortunately.  
'No, thank you.' Fletch rebuffed her offer  
'Look, about earlier. Everything got out of hand. Can we just wipe the slate clean and start again? Call this an olive branch.'  
'I already said no thank you.'

Serena stood up and drained her glass.  
'I must be going now Fletch. Me and Bernie have things to do. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for the catch up, it was lovely.'  
'Serena, can I grab a lift? I don't fancy biking it home now after three drinks.'  
'Morven, I did say that extra drink was a bad idea, but of course you can. I can pick you up in the morning as well if you want.'  
'That would be nice, thank you.'  
'You're very welcome.'

Morven left the pub closely followed by Serena. Bernie was about to follow suit when Nina grabbed her arm.  
'Bernie... I want...'  
'I don't care what you want. It's too little too late. Now get your hands off me.'

Bernie wrenched her arm from Nina's grasp and left the pub. Nina watched her go and then turned when she heard Fletch coughing.

'You see? Nobody care what you want to do Nina. You've blown it with everyone. After the way you spoke to Miss Campbell earlier, none of us have any time for you anymore. We have to work with you, but that's as far as it goes. Do you know why you can never be anything like Bernie or Serena? Because they trust us, they listen to us and respect us. They are one of us and don't act like we're something they brought in off the street. Respect is a two way street. To get it back you have to respect others. Which is something you have never don't. Why don't you just do us all a favour and go away? Now; goodnight Miss Karnik.'

Fletch walked out of the pub, almost knocking into Guy as he came in. He wandered over to Nina.  
'He's in a bit of a hurry.'  
'Kill them with kindness you said. I tried but they weren't buying.'  
'Just give it time.'  
'Oh I intend to. Because they will let their guards down and when they do...'  
'We will be there Miss Karnik.'

Nina smiled at Guy and let him buy her a drink.


	22. Welcome Home

Serena collapsed on the sofa.Bernie had gone to hers to pack some things to bring to Serenas. Tonight had been going rather swimmingly until Nina had arrived. It was like she was one of those dementors from the Harry Potter. The moment she'd arrived at Albies, all the happiness and fun was sucked out of the atmosphere. 

No-one wanted to know her. Her offer to buy them a drink was in complete vain. Serena knew she had no time for her anymore, she could barely cope having her around the ward, but she was the ultimate professional and she wasn't going to give Nina the ammunition she needed. 

Having Bernie back in sync with her was a winning combination. They were unbeatable when they were together, and the two of them were unique in their leadership.They had built up a rapport with their staff and their team that no one could ever defile. They would never be beaten, Serena was sure of that.

********************************************************

Forty five minutes later, Serena was sat watching a film on the television, when she heard a knocking at the door. Leaping off the sofa, she bounded to the door and opened it wide. Bernie was stood there with three boxes in her hand, with a smile as wide as Serena had ever seen on her face. 

Bernie picked up the boxes and walked into the hall. As soon as Serena shut the door behind her, Bernie dropped the boxes to the floor. She stepped closer to Serena and leaned in, taking note of Serena's hitched breathing. 

Bernie kissed her softly, and Serena felt her knees weaken as Bernie covered her lips with her own. Parting her lips, Serena nibbled on Bernies bottom lip with het teeth. Their tongues became entangled. Bernie smelt faintly of peanuts- Serena recalled she'd snaked on them at Albies- and of course something quintessentially Bernie. Serena slid her hands into Bernies hair, pulling her closer, carefully. All thought processes ceased, because in that moment all they were doing was sending out waves of electricity, as the current passing between them became fast flowing.

After a minute, Serena pulled back panting and apparently deoxygenated.  
'Wow..' that was all she could muster  
'You missed me then?'  
'Of course. I hate being apart from you for one minute.'  
'Well, I'll be moved in soon and we won't ever have to spend another minute apart.'  
'Good because that's all I could ever want. Together forever..  
'Always, you know that.'

Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie, pulling her closer, before whispering into her ear,  
'Welcome home'


	23. Bedroom Antics :)

Serenas mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realisation that she was awake again. It was a nice dream, something about sitting in a big oak tree with Bernie, in a meadow full of flowers. But the details were fading fast as she tried to recall them.

With a mental sigh, she allowed her brain to focus and cautiously opened one eye. The bright, spring sunlight cut the room in half and she could see the dust motes dancing in the wall of light. She pulled the duvet up over her head, but it was too late. Her brain was awake now, and already worrying about the day ahead and what challenges it would present to her.

'Morning Miss Campbell.'  
Serena rolled over onto her side to see Bernie lying on her stomach, smiling widely at her. Her hair tousled on the pillow, Serena loved the way her eyes were peering out from under the mass of blonde curls.  
'Morning yourself Ms Wolfe.'

Bernie propped herself up on one arm, and leaned over to kiss Serena. Serena returned the embrace, slipping her hands into Bernies hair. Bernie's hands seemed to be everywhere- tangled up in her hair and then reaching under Serenas top. Her interest in Serena was becoming all too apparent by the way she was pressed against her. 

Planting kisses across Serenas mouth, Bernie began to unbutton Serenas silky grey pyjama top.  
'Bernie...'  
Bernie stopped for a moment, her fingers hovering over the top of Serenas bra.  
'What is it? Do you want me to stop?'  
'No, no. Don't.'  
'You're okay with this then?'  
'More than okay.'

Serena allowed her hands to pull the vest top from Bernie's body and throw it to the floor. Bernie groaned as Serena fingered the straps of her bra, unhooking the clasp in one.swift movement. Smiling beneath Bernie's kisses, Serena rolled herself over, so she was on top of Bernie.

'Taking the lead are we Serena?'  
'Don't I always?'  
'Do you really want me to answer that?'  
Serena grinned as she reached down and was met with Bernies eagerly waiting lips. 

*********************************************************

Their love making was intense. For over a year they'd repressed their physical desire for each other, which now, given an outlet, flooded out. Their honest, mutual affection tempered their lust, and, determined not to rush, they both savoured the experience of exploring and reacquainting themselves with the others body, for the first time in over a year.

When they were both finally sated, Bernie rolled off Serena to lie on her back, pulling her with her. Serena snuggled closer, pillowing her head on Bernie's shoulder as she tried to string a tangible thought in her head.

'That was fantastic.' Bernie's quiet and hushed voice, whispered directly in her ear.  
'Mmm...' was all Serena could manage to reply. Bernie tightened her arms around Serena, as they lay in silence, content to caress each other in the warm glow.of the aftermath.


	24. Olive Branches?

As much as they would have loved to lay there all day and bask in their happiness, they had their jobs to do. AAU wasn't going to run itself. The ward was far from a well oiled machine, but with Bernie and Serena at the helm, AAU was becoming the ward it once was. Under the direction of their co-leads, everyone was working hard to restore AAU to its former glory.

Pushing open the doors to AAU, Serena slipped her hand into Bernie's. Bernie smiled and squeezed Serena's hand in response. They would be a united front to their staff- especially Nina.  
'Morning ladies. I've got a nice case for you this morning.'  
'Morning Fletch, which one of us do you need?'  
'Both of you I think.' 

Fletch handed Serena the notes. Seeing Serena smile after a minute, Bernie was puzzled.  
'What's funny?'  
'Perforated ulcer on a duodenum.'  
'Been a while since we had one of those'  
'Thats why I.thought you both might want to be across this.'  
'Thanks Fletch. Where is the wicked witch of the west this morning?'

Bernie let out a snort, while Fletch raised his eyebrows.  
'Keller. Hanssen thought she'd be better down there today.'  
'I'd rather be a surgeon down then have here in all honesty, don't you agree Serena?'  
'Couldn't have put it better myself Ms Wolfe.'  
'You're not a surgeon down.'  
'We're not?'  
'Surprise.'

Bernie and Serena turned around, knowing instantly who that voice belonged to.  
'Raf....'  
'Hanssen did a swap for the day. I'm back.'  
'It's good to see you Raf.'

Bernie rushed forward and threw her arms around Raf. She hadn't seen him since she'd left for the army, and she was suddenly overcome with emotion. Seeing him standing on the ward in his.blue scrubs was a heartwarming sight.

'It's good to see you Raf.'  
'It's good to see you too Bernie. I hear congratulations are in order.'  
'Are they?'  
'You two are back together aren't you?'  
'Oh....'

Serena moved next to Bernie, taking her hand.  
'Yes. We are back together. For always.'  
'And.forever.'

*********************************************************

The majority of the morning passed by. Serena and Bernie worked diligently in theatre, repairing the perforated ulcer. The last time they'd had.one of those was over a year ago- the day Bernie had returned from.Kiev. During that operation they'd clashed, but not now. Now they were as close as they had ever been, and that was reflected in their stellar teamwork. They worked as one, complete in the knowledge that the other one had their back. 

'That was a nice way to start the day wasn't it Serena?'  
'That it was Bernie.'  
'Theatre is always better when you're with me. I have complete trust in you. I know what you're thinking.'  
'We know what the other one is always thinking.'  
,  
Bernie smiled and was about to reply, when there was a knock at the door.  
'Come in.'  
The door was pushed open and Nina walked into the office.  
'Is there something we can do for you Miss Karnik?' Bernie's tone was cool but professional.  
'About yesterday, I want to bury the hatchet.'  
'Where? In my head?'  
'Serena, I...'

'Look Nina, you've been told in no uncertain terms that we want nothing to do with you. After the way you've treated us both, you think apologies and olive branches make the slightest bit of difference to us? Well they.don't. We can just about deal with you on the ward, but that's it. We don't need you, want you or.accept your apologies.'

Nina turned around and walked out of the office, Serena walked over to Bernie and.slipped her hand into hers; squeezing it gently.  
'Thankyou.'  
'What for?'  
'For the way you put that. We, us..You're right, we dont need her apologies.'  
'She can stick them where the sun doesn't shine as far as I'm.concerned. And as for the other thing- the we and us. Why would I not say that? It's true. It's not just me or you. Its us, we, ours. That's what partners do, share everything.'  
'I know. It's nice.to hear though.'  
'I love you Serena. Everything is ours, I.hope it always will be.'  
'I hope so too.'

Bernie caught Serena's eye, as Serena's word slipped out.  
'I haven't heard them since the roof, when you said you hoped there was a future for us.'  
'Well I more than hope now. I know.'  
'You.do?'  
'Stand or.fall Bernie remember?'  
'Of course I do. Always.'  
'And.forever.'


	25. Key To My Heart

Bernie's words seemed to have had the desired effect on Nina, because she didn't approach them for the rest of the shift. Serena and Bernie had spent the afternoon apart- Serena in theatre with Raf and Bernie maintaining the ward. They missed each other desperately but apart or together, they were just as unbreakable. 

Serena opened the office door. The operation had been a success- it was that very reason why she came into work everyday, to save patients and she loved every second of it. Bernie was in the office and she saw Serena stood in the doorway with a lopsided grin on.her face. Her heart flipped over, turning a somersault. God how much she loved this woman, more than her own life. She would.do anything for her, anything to make her happy.

'Earth to Ms Wolfe?' Serena's voice brought her down out.of the rafters. She saw Serena perched on the edge.of Bernie's desk, but she'd been immersed in her own thoughts and hadn't noticed.  
'Sorry?'  
'Away with the fairies Major...?'  
'Sorry I was thinking.'  
'Uh-oh. Dangerous thought, you thinking.'

Bernie raised her eyebrows in a knowing fashion and.swatted at Serena's head with her hand. Serena grinned and ducked out.of the way, before capturing Bernie's hand and enveloping it between her own. Squeezing gently, Serena smiled; she knew Bernie was feeling what she was, judging by the wide.grin on her face. 

'So, what were you thinking about?'  
'What I always think about, you.'  
'Me? What did I do?'  
'Nothing, why?'  
'I don't know. This still.feels like a dream. Me and you here, after everything.'  
'No dream Serena. It's real and always will be. And you haven't done anything. I was thinking how I'd do anything.to make you happy.'  
'You already do.Bernie. You love me, that makes me happy.'

Serena leant down, closing the gap between the two.of them, planting kisses filled with love on Bernie's face. Bernie responded immediately, hooking her arms around Serena's neck, almost pulling her off the.desk.  
'Serena, I was wondering...oh sorry!'

Raf had chosen the wrong moment to come to the doorway. His smile widened as Bernie pulled back from Serena.  
'I can come back...'  
'It's okay don't worry... What can we do for you?'  
'Well I was wondering if you both wanted to come for a drink, but we can do it another time.'  
'No,no, wait Raf'

Serena looked over at Raf, who was lingering in the doorway.  
'I would love to go a drink. We can have a proper catch up.'  
'Do you two mind if I don't join you tonight?'  
'Why Bernie?'  
'Because I have packing to do, and as much as I love you Serena, I have my own way of doing it. So if Raf can take you for a drink, I can pack more stuff and meet you at yours afterwards yes?'  
'Sounds like a plan. Serena?'  
'When have I ever turned down shiraz?'  
'Okay, well I'll just go and grab my stuff and meet you outside in.fifteen Serena?'  
'Perfect.'

Raf smiled and left Serena with Bernie. Serena closed the door behind him, and then pulled the blinds closed,leaving Bernie perplexed.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Just want some privacy.'  
'Why?'  
'Patience Ms Wolfe.'  
'Patience is a virtue Serena, and I'm no saint.'  
'Don't I know it?'  
'Hey!'

Serena.grinned at Bernie, before pulling a box from her pocket. Putting it on the table, in front of Bernie. She watched as Bernie's eyes widened and she stared at Serena.  
'What is this?'  
'A box.'  
'Serena...'  
'Just kidding. Open it and see.'  
'Is this...'  
'Berenice Wolfe, will you for once, do as your told. Open the bloody box.'

Bernie reached out a hand and picked up the box. If this was what she thought it was, what would she say? Taking a breath, she opened the box.  
'Serena...'  
'Don't worry, it's not a ring. I know thats what you thought it was. One day maybe, but not today.'

Bernie reached in the box and pulled out the single item. The key with the keyring photo. The photo from Christmas.  
'Serena, what is this?'  
'It's a key, it unlocks doors.'  
'Ha-ha. What I mean is, whats it for?'  
'That Ms Wolfe is the key.to my heart. And the key to our front door.'

Bernie's eyes widened and then misted over with tears, as she realised what Serena meant. Throwing her arms around her, Bernie began to cry, choking out an emotional:  
'I love you Serena Campbell.'  
To which came the reply,  
'I love you Bernie Wolfe.'


	26. Catch Ups and Catalysts

Serena and Raf sat at the end of the bar. It was a quiet night in Albies, with just a couple of people at one of the tables in the corner.

'So...things have changed a lot since we last spoke. Last time we spoke, you weren't sure whether to reply to Bernie's message, and now you both seem as happy as ever'  
'I still can't believe we managed to get past everything. When I came back, it was more than I dared hope for Raf. This feels like a dream that I'm going to wake up from'  
'It's no dream. You and Ms Wolfe back together after all this time. Proper Mills and Boon or what?'

Serena smiled and took a sip of her wine. She was so happy. Her and Bernie were back together, solid and forever. They were moving in together and everything was finally going right for the two of them. Finally, after everything.

'It's soppy I know, but I really am nothing without her. I can't live without her. The last year has been the hardest'  
'It's not been easy for either of you. But, you both seem stronger and happier now than you did before Elinor died'  
'We took long enough to get together and now, things are only going to get better. I could spend a lifetime with her and it will never be enough'  
'Together forever than it seems yes?'  
'Oh Raf, I really hope so.'

Raf smiled at Serena. He had missed their chats while she'd been away. He had been her confidante when Bernie had been in Kiev, and he knew had badly Bernie had been affected when Serena hadn't responded to her. 

'So... possibility of wedding bells in the future maybe?'  
'Oh...I don't know... I never ever thought I would get married again after it went so spectacularly wrong with Edward. And judging by Bernie's reaction either, it's not crossed her mind either'  
'Reaction?'  
'I gave her a key for my... our house. She thought it was a ring.'  
'Oh, really?'  
'We're only just back together. Moving in is a big step. And the ward needs us. We have to pull it back from the brink of disaster'  
'You are doing a fine job'  
'It would help if we didn't have Nina breathing down our necks all the time. Why can't you come back to the ward and leave her on Keller?'  
'I don't know Serena, but you and Bernie together are more than a match for Nina. Trust me'  
'Anyway, let's not talk about them. What's been going on with you for the last year?

**********************************************

Raf and Serena chatted for over an.hour. They had always been firm friends and they had missed out on a lot while Serena had been on her sabbatical. 

After her fourth drink, Serena was feeling slightly tipsy. She knew she should be calling it a night, she'd feel the effects in the morning. And Bernie would be at home, and that was enough to make her drain her glass.

'Can I get you another Miss Campbell?' Serena and Raf turned around to see Nina stood there. Serena sighed, why couldn't this woman get it through her head that no one wanted to know her. Pointedly ignoring her, she gathered up her bag and.coat. She gave Raf a hug goodbye and said she'd see him in the morning.

Outside Albies, Serena was about to get into her car when she remembered she'd had too much to drink. Better call herself a taxi, she thought, placing her keys back into her bag and pulling out her phone instead.

'Good evening Serena.'  
Guy Self emerged from the shadows, surprising Serena. She had thought they were on her own.  
'Guy....'  
'You came back then, after everything...'  
'No, I'm a ghost'

Guy chuckled, coming into the pool of light thrown out by the street lamps.  
'I see your time away didn't improve your sense of humour'  
'And I see yours did nothing for your powers of observation or your looks'  
'Ouch that hurts'  
'Well warm and fluffy never were my strong points Guy.'  
'That they weren't'

'What do you want?'  
'Who? Me?'  
'No, I'm talking to the pavement. Of course you Guy'  
'Well, in a nutshell Serena. I want AAU'  
'Over my dead body'

Serena took.a step closer to.Guy, not afraid of him.  
'Never going to happen. We're back to stay, permanently. So you're little tricks with Nina may as well stop because we are going nowhere'  
'We?'  
'Yes, we'

Hearing a voice behind her, Serena turned around. Bernie was leaning on the bonnet of her car, watching them both.  
'Bernie, what are you doing here?'  
'I came to pick you up. I know you, you won't be able to drive home, so here I am'  
'Oh...Bernie'  
'Now, Guy. Serena made it clear we are back for good, so, why are you even bothering. We're stronger than you and Nina'  
'Together maybe Ms Wolfe, but we all know you will run off again. It's what you do, both of you'

Bernie got off the car.bonnet and walked over to Guy and Serena.  
'Is that so? Well not anymore. We don't run. We never run. We're together and you are not having our ward. Get it?'  
'Oh that's understood Ms Wolfe. Loud and clear, but you know me. I always get what I want. In the end. One way or another. You and Serena will.run eventually. A leopard never changes its spots'  
'Don't push me Guy. You will lose'  
'I never lose. You lost your trauma unit Bernie, you lost the love of your life. Serena, you lost your own daughter I hear. Tragic but still, you always lose'

What happened next was a blur. Guy reeled backwards his nose bleeding heavily. Serena looked at Bernie, and Bernie looked at Serena her hand in a fist, shaking slightly.


	27. Interruptions

For a while, they all experienced a ‘frozen moment’. Serena staring at Bernie. Bernie staring at Serena, her hand still curved tight into a fight, still shaking slightly. Guy remained a few steps back from them, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stem the bleeding that was pouring from his nostrils. 

‘Bernie…?’ Serena was suddenly at her side, rubbing her arm gently. She could see Bernie shaking, but whether it was with anger, upset, regret or something else she didn’t know.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Are you okay?’  
‘I’m fine’  
‘You’re shaking…’

‘What on earth did you do that for? You might have broken my nose. We were having a civil conversation’ Guy interrupted the exchange, and he was simmering with anger. How dare he get punched in the face-and by a woman as well. He’d never live this down. Not that he had many friends to get ridiculed by- just Nina. And she wasn’t exactly in a position to tease- not with what he had on her. 

‘Civil conversation? Is that what you want to call it?’  
‘As far as I was aware Ms Wolfe, the exchange was perfectly amicable’  
‘Amicable? You really are a piece of work, and that’s putting it mildly. You go on about what we’ve lost- that’s below the belt.’  
‘All’s fair in business.’  
‘Business? For god’s sake Guy. AAU is a hospital ward. Our soul aim is to save patients. That’s what the hospital does- save patients. And what’s more- AAU is mine and Serena’s ward. You’re little games are over. Hanssen has said we can have the trauma unit back, and there’s nothing you can do about that.’  
‘You want to bet? I can do a lot more damage than you think. You’re going to regret what you just did and said Bernie- I promise you that.’

‘Empty threats don’t frighten us Guy. Bernie and I are a package deal and it’s going to take a lot more than that to make us waver.’ Serena stood shoulder to shoulder with Bernie, hand in hand, staring down the surgeon whose nose was still refusing to stop bleeding.  
‘It wasn’t an empty threat Serena. You know me, I don’t do empty threats or empty promises’  
‘I’m quaking in my boots Guy.’ 

Bernie grinned inanely at Serena and together they turned their backs on Guy. They started to walk towards the car, when Serena suddenly stopped and went back to him.  
‘Serena…?’ Even Bernie was confused. Serena stood opposite Guy for a minute, looking him up and down, before taking a step closer.  
‘What?’  
‘By the way… the whole hospital will find out you’ve been taken out by a girl. Happy days. Goodnight Guy.’  
Bernie’s grin widened as she wrapped Serena in a hug, and together they got into the car, and sped off into the night. 

****************************

‘Well that was an unexpected end to the night…’ Bernie collapsed onto the sofa. Serena saw she’d brought some more of her stuff over and couldn’t help grinning. Everything was so good for them right now- they were back on track and stronger than ever, the ward was running smoothly and the trauma unit was going to be reinstated. 

‘What are you grinning at?’  
‘Nothing…’  
‘Don’t give me that Serena Campbell. Come on, spill, that’s an order’  
‘Oh an order is it Major?’  
‘Too right. Now, spill…’  
‘Just I saw the boxes…’  
‘A bunch of boxes make you happy Serena… you’re easily made happy.’  
‘It’s not the boxes… it’s what they represent.. what they mean’  
‘And what’s that?’

Serena sat down on the sofa next to Bernie, taking her shoes off and putting her legs over Bernie’s. She was about to continue, when her eyes fell on Bernie’s hand, red.  
‘Your hand… Bernie’  
‘Stop… I’d do it again, you know I would’  
‘But why? You’ve never hit him before, and lord knows you’ve had plenty of opportunities too’  
‘It was what he said… about us, and Elinor. That we always lose’  
‘But we don’t… yes I lost Ellie, and I miss her every single day. But I know I’ve won.’  
‘How do you know that? You’ve been through so much Serena, we both have…’

Serena took Bernie’s hands in her own and looked deep into her eyes. The windows of our souls- Serena could see exactly what Bernie was thinking at that very moment.  
‘I know I’ve won because I have you. After everything we’ve been through we came back to each other. Bernie, you’re the most important to me. You are the love of my life. These boxes, they mean that its finally our time. There’s nothing and no-one standing in our way. We can finally just be together. Everything is finally working out for the better- and I know with you by my side, the sky is the limit, the world is our oyster- all the clichés.’

Bernie practically threw herself at Serena, kissing her with a sense of urgency- almost as if it was the last time they were ever going to kiss. Serena, initially surprised, responded after a second, running her hands through Bernie’s blonde locks and pulling her closer to her.  
‘I love you so much Serena… I’m so in love with you… I always have been and I always will be’ Bernie pulled back momentarily, needing to tell Serena how she felt, but Serena already knew, because she felt the same.  
‘Same here’

Serena reinitiated the embrace between the two of them and they rolled backwards on the sofa, Bernie on top of Serena. They weren’t aware of anything else except each other. Serena began to unbutton Bernie’s shirt, kissing her neck as she did so. 

The door knocked loudly, startling them both.  
‘Ignore them…’ Bernie whispered, about to kiss Serena again, when the letter box went. 

‘Police… open up’


	28. Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If any of the information regarding the police is wrong I am sorry. My knowledge stems from crime shows on the television.

Serena and Bernie broke apart immediately, completely stunned. What were the police doing here? Hurriedly doing up her shirt, Bernie went over to the door and opened it. Two uniformed police officers were on the doorstep staring at her intently.  
‘Can I help you officers?’  
‘I am looking for Ms Bernie Wolfe. We tried your home address but we were also told you could possibly be here.’  
‘Told by whom?’  
‘Are you Ms Wolfe?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Well in that case, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to accompany me down the station. We have some questions for you.’  
‘Questions for me? Regarding what?  
‘Bernie,.. is everything okay?’

Serena appeared in the hallway, hearing the commotion. The police officers looked at Serena and one pulled out a notebook. He scanned it for a moment, before finding what he was looking for and nodding at his colleague.  
‘You must be Miss Serena Campbell, is that correct?’  
‘Yes I am Miss Campbell, why?’  
‘I need you to come to the station as well. I need to get a statement off you.’  
‘A statement? About what?’

The police officer looked at her colleague for confirmation- when he nodded, she withdrew her handcuffs and moved towards Bernie.  
‘Bernie Wolfe. I’m arresting you for assault. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?’  
Serena stared dumbfounded as Bernie was imprisoned in the handcuffs. She looked as shocked as Serena- assault? Who had she assaulted? 

Then Serena had a lightning bolt moment. Guy. Bernie had punched him earlier and he was clearly throwing his toys out of the pram and exacting his revenge. He must have told the police that Serena had witnessed the incident- why would he do that? Guy knew that Serena’s loyalties would always lie with Bernie- and she would always back her up over him? So why would he embarrass himself?

Then she knew. If Bernie was charged she’d be out of a job. And if Serena was found to be an accomplice then she could face disciplinary action as well. Bernie’s actions to defend Serena has unwittingly played into Guy’s hands, it was exactly what he had wanted. And now, he had the ammunition to put his plan for AAU into action. But Serena knew him- he would have twisted the truth in some shape or form. If she could exploit that and show him up for the manipulative persona that everyone knew, maybe the police wouldn't charge Bernie? And maybe Hanssen wouldn't discipline them both. 

‘Serena…’ Bernie’s voice interrupted her thoughts. Serena met her eyes, and was surprised to see a raw hint of fear. Bernie was always the strong one- she always had been.  
‘It’s going to be fine I promise. I’m with you.’  
‘No communication between the suspect and the witness. Miss Campbell, if you would accompany my colleague to his car, he will escort you to the station and take your witness statement.’

The policewoman lead Bernie away. She shot one last look at Serena over her shoulder, who mouthed the three words at her.  
‘Stand or fall’  
Serena watched Bernie being put in the back of the car, and she looked through the window. Bernie had fear in her eyes, but she mouthed back the single word, Serena knew what it was instantly

‘Always’


	29. Bolt from The Blue

Bernie looked at the four walls surrounding her. She hated being in closed spaces at the best of times- it took her back to her time in the army when she’d been held captive by the enemy for 3 days. After being driven to the police station, Bernie had been ordered to give a DNA sample and the officers had taken her fingerprints. She hadn’t really paid attention to what was being read to her at the custody desk, and the next thing she knew she was thrown in the cell, waiting for the officer to come and question her. 

Bernie had no idea why she was here- what had she done? Who had she assaulted? Bernie knew people had problems with her, but she hadn’t reacted with violence, well except Guy, but that was a special case….

And then she realised. She’d physically struck Guy in the face. He had reported her and now she was here. On the brink of losing everything she loved and held dear. Bernie knew that if she was found guilty of assault, then Hanssen would fire her. She’d be out of a job and that was exactly what Guy envisaged. Her out of the way so he could wheedle his way into Serena and get her thrown out as well. 

Serena. She’d been taken for a witness statement by the other police officer. She could be charged as an accessory if she witnessed it and did nothing. She could be in serious trouble as well with Hanssen… oh god, why had she done this? Marcus had once said her hot head would be her undoing, and it seemed as if his advice had come back to haunt her. 

**************************

‘Miss Campbell, as I explained at your residence, I need to take a witness statement regarding the altercation that occurred earlier this evening between a Mr Guy Self, and Ms Berenice Wolfe. I understand you and a Nina Karnik witnessed the whole incident?’  
‘Nina? No, she was still in the pub’  
‘Are you quite sure?’  
‘Yes, I left the pub because I didn’t want to be near her. I can’t stand her or Guy’  
‘Why might that be?’  
‘I would really rather not talk about it officer. It’s a personal matter.’  
‘I appreciate this might be difficult Miss Campbell, but I need to be made aware of the circumstances leading up to and during this altercation’  
‘I see’  
‘Please in your own time’  
Serena raised her eyes to the heavens and took a deep breath, before slowly beginning to tell this stranger about her loss and her grievances with Guy and Nina. 

‘It all started more than a year ago- my daughter died after she crashed her car. I went off the rails a bit, and had to take some time away from the hospital- a sabbatical I suppose. Bernie- Ms Wolfe- was my partner at the time and I left her on her own. Bernie and Nina began to work together on the ward and then Nina had a unit on our ward closed. I knew none of this until I returned a few weeks ago. Nina was immediately put out by my reappearance on the ward because I threatened everything she and Mr Self had worked for’  
‘I don’t mean to interrupt, but what does Mr Self have to do with this?’  
‘He and Nina had been in cahoots for months it seems. They worked abroad together. When I came back, Bernie was back in the army- she left after Nina had driven her out. My ward was in disarray and Nina was bullying my staff. I wasn’t having it, so I stood up for myself and the ward. I was given my old job back by my boss and Nina felt as if I had a vendetta, when I don’t. She threatened me and nearly assaulted me’  
‘Miss Karnik assaulted you?’  
‘She would have done if Bernie hadn’t arrived’  
‘I thought you said she left the hospital’  
‘She had. Someone told her I was back, so she came back and walked in at the right moment. If she hadn’t, Nina could have really hurt me.’  
‘I see’

Serena paused for a moment, before the police officer nodded at her to continue.   
‘Bernie managed to get Nina off me, but then when Bernie was reinstated alongside me later that day, Nina threatened us both, saying that she would do whatever it took to get us fired so she could get the ward back. Well, the next day, I and Miss Karnik had another heated exchange. She said some really hurtful things- about how I couldn’t save my daughter. My boss gave her an official warning and suddenly she was everywhere I went- following me on the ward, in the pub. It’s starting to reach the point of no return’  
‘And what happened tonight between you all?’  
‘I went for a drink with one of my colleagues and friends’  
‘What’s their name? I may need to speak to them’  
‘Raf. Raf Di Luca. He was in the pub when Nina came in. She offered to get me a drink, but I wasn’t in the mood. I said my goodbyes and went outside. I was going to call a cab but then Guy was there’  
‘Mr Self?’  
‘Yes, it was almost as if he was outside waiting for me. It wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest to be honest. We exchanged words; he asked me why I had bothered to come back. I explained that was none of his concern, but that Bernie and I were back to stay. Then Bernie spoke’  
‘She was there at that point?’  
‘I didn’t know it, but she had come to pick me up. She is moving in with me, and had just dropped some of her stuff off at mine.’  
‘Please, carry on Miss Campbell’

‘Well, Guy started on Bernie, saying he always gets what he wants in the end, and that a leopard never changes its spots. She shut him down with words. I stood up for her, and he said that he would always win. He made a remark about Bernie having lost her unit and I not being able to save my daughter. Bernie was defending me when she hit him officer. If anyone needs punishing it’s me, not her’  
‘So, Ms Wolfe did hit Mr Self?’  
‘Yes, but he was winding her up so she would. He knew what would happen. Bernie is a bit of a hot head- she gets involved too easily, but that’s one of the reasons I love her so much. She cares, and she shouldn’t be punished for caring about those she loved’  
‘But she still broke the law’  
‘It was provoked. Don’t you have a thing about mitigating circumstances or something? All me and Bernie want is to get on with our lives, not be harassed’  
‘Harrassed? Are you making an allegation of your own Miss Campbell?’  
‘I don’t know. Guy and Nina haven’t left either of us alone since we both came back. My colleagues on the ward can attest to that.’  
‘So, you have witnesses?’

Serena was quiet for a moment, her mind exploring the possibility of making a harassment complaint against Nina and Guy. It seemed that Guy had told the officers Nina had witnessed the assault when she hadn’t. If Nina said she had, she was perverting the course of justice. Then her mind went to Bernie, who had so gallantly defended Serena earlier- if the boot was on the other foot Bernie would be doing everything she could to help Serena. 

‘Yes, I have many witnesses who would attest to the case. And yes I am filing a harassment lawsuit against Nina Karnik. May I say something?’  
‘Of course’  
‘If Guy Self tells you that Nina witnessed the assault and that Bernie was acting out of complete malice, then she is lying. She was in the pub. Ask anyone at the hospital who the real malicious people are and I bet it won’t be Bernie that they name. I may be biased because I love her, but I know that she wasn’t intending to hurt Guy. Yes, what she did was wrong, but she was angry, and in the heat of the moment, she over reacted.’  
‘Well, thank you Miss Campbell. I need you to put that in the statement. Okay?’  
‘Okay’  
‘And regarding your harassment case, I will get one of the officers from CID to come down and take your statement regarding that’

************************

Serena had been sat in the interview room for what seemed like an eternity when the door finally opened. Two men walked in- both of whom she recognised- one was the police officer who was dealing with the assault case, the other was someone she was all too familiar with.   
‘Serena…’  
‘Hello Robbie.’

A bolt from the blue had arrived in Serena’s life at the wrong time. Would Robbie be sympathetic towards Bernie and Serena, or would he be the one to push them both towards the brink so they lost what they held most dear- each other?


	30. I'll Help

Serena stared at Robbie for a moment. He seemed to have changed a lot since she had last seen him over a year ago. Why was he the officer that was dealing with her case? Couldn’t it be anyone else?

‘Miss Campbell. This is DC Medcalf. He will be dealing with the case from now on, including the assault case against Ms Wolfe. I will leave you in his capable hands.’  
The uniformed police officer left the room and Serena dropped her gaze to the floor. As she heard the door click shut, she felt weird. She wasn’t sure what to expect from Robbie. 

‘Well… of all the detectives I expected, you were the last one I expected’

‘Yes, yes. I am sorry about that. When I heard your name in the discussion, I interjected and asked if I could take the case. You were witness to an assault involving a colleague? And you want to file a harassment complaint against another colleague, am I right?’

‘Y… yes you are. The assault… did they tell you what happened?’

‘That your colleague struck another; that was pretty much it. It seems a pretty clear cut case to me. We can charge her and get on with your harassment case. Though harassment is hard to prove’

‘Robbie, you can’t charge Bernie. I told the other officer it wasn’t her fault- she was provoked’

‘That as may be Serena, but she still reacted in a manner that she shouldn’t.’

‘Please, this will ruin her life if she’s charged; it will ruin mine as well. Please don’t’

‘You? How will this ruin your life? And stay calm Serena- she will most likely just get a caution, it’s her first offence’

‘She’s not just a colleague Robbie. Remember what I told you in the hospital, the last time I saw you?’

‘Of course. You said you were in love with someone else’

Robbie paused for a moment as it hit him what Serena was trying to say.   
‘She was the one? Is the one?’

‘Yes’

‘But she’s a woman’

‘Well observed Sherlock’

‘But you’re not that way inclined Serena’

‘What does it matter if the person I love is a man or a woman? The fact of the matter is that they are the person I chose to love. Bernie is a woman, so what? I love her and she loves me. I didn’t ask to fall for her, but I’m not going to start apologising for it. She assaulted Guy defending me, and I’ll be damned if I am going to let her life be ruined because of it’

‘Serena, I…’

‘You don’t need to say anything Robbie. You don’t approve of my choice, that much is obvious, but don’t hold that against either of us. We haven’t done anything wrong. We fell in love, it’s hardly a crime.’

‘I never said it was’

Serena paused, mid-sentence, checking to see if she’d heard Robbie right. Yes, she had.   
‘Pardon me?’

‘I never said it was a crime to fall in love. I was shocked, I still am. But I don’t disagree with your choice Serena. It’s your life and you are entitled to live it anyway you would like to. Now, Bernie assaulted Guy Self?’

‘Yes’

‘He was a piece of work when I used to come to the hospital. He came back?’

‘Like a boomerang. And while I was away as well’

‘You were away?’

‘It’s a long story’

‘I don’t mind. And if I know what went on, I might be able to help.’

‘Okay’

**********************

‘Sounds like the two of you have been through the ringer just a little in the last year’

‘We have Robbie, and just when it seemed we were getting everything back on track, this happens. Bernie can’t be charged. She’d be sacked and then Guy would get his hands on the ward. I can’t fend him off without her. Please help me Robbie’

‘I want to; I’m just not sure what we can do. Nina’s witness statement seals the deal’

‘Nina? She wasn’t even there’

‘According to this she was’

‘She wasn’t. She was in the pub. Ask Raf. Check with Brendan, the barman. She was in there, I swear on Jason’s life’

‘I believe you. This might be just what we need to sort this.’

‘What?’

‘If I can find proof that Nina has lied, I can charge her and Guy with perverting the court of justice, and then his allegations against Bernie would fall through. Is Nina the one you wish to pursue for harassment?’

‘Yes. She won’t leave me or Bernie alone. She has nearly assaulted me twice. I’ve been in Albies and she’s come over lots of times, despite repeated attempts to keep my distance, she won’t leave us alone’

‘Well, I can certainly help with that. Harassment isn’t the easiest case to prove but it sounds like you’re sure’

‘Oh I am, believe me Robbie. Will this help Bernie?’

‘That I don’t know. But I can say that if I find Guy and Nina have lied, it will be them in the cells, not your…’ Robbie paused, evidently at a loss as to what to call Bernie, in regards of her relationship to Serena

‘Girlfriend? Partner?’ Serena put in gently. 

‘Yes. Right, now let me talk to Raf and the people in the pub overnight, and I will question Bernie in the morning.’

‘Can she come home?’

‘I’m afraid not. At the moment, she’s still under arrest. Why don’t you go home and come back in the morning?’

‘I couldn’t. Can I stay here?’

‘That isn’t normally allowed Serena’

‘Please Robbie, I can’t leave her.’

‘Alright then, you can use the soft interview room. But if anyone sees you, I knew nothing about it.’

‘Olay’

Robbie was bending over backwards to help Bernie and Serena, and it seemed that Guy’s eagerness to press charges, would actually be the key to his undoing. The question remained,   
Would Bernie get out of the cell from which she was currently trapped unscathed?


	31. Above and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What news will the morning bring?

Night had always been the time when the demons residing within them both came out to play; to bring out the worst in them both. But, the last few nights had been different, their angels deciding them both from the darkness, pain and agony. Their souls didn’t become a bird, constantly wanting to take flight. It was as if being back together had eradicated all the demons inside both of them- for being with the other provided both of them with the safety and solitude they’d been craving and missing every night they had been apart. But now, alone and afraid Bernie couldn’t stop the demons circling around inside her head. The prison cell was not somewhere you wanted to be alone for long- with only your worries and fears for company. This night seemed never ending, and Bernie had no idea it would be until she saw the light of day again. 

The other side of the police station, Serena was curled up on one of the chairs in the soft interview room. Robbie had agreed to let her stay at the station overnight, but it didn’t make any difference. Without Bernie, she was back in the same mind-set she had been on her time off- alone, paranoid. She was beside herself with worry over what could be happening to Bernie- what was she thinking? Was she missing her as much as she was missing her right now? 

They were both in for a very very long night 

**************************

Serena was only aware she’d fallen asleep when she opened her eyes, and saw the daylight flooding through the opened blinds. The door being opened and woke her up, and for a moment she forgot where she was. Then as she adjusted to her ‘unfamiliar’ surroundings, she saw Robbie coming over and everything clicked back into place. Bernie. The arrest. Guy. Nina. What would this morning bring? Hopefully Robbie would be able to get Bernie out of here. 

‘Morning…’ Robbie seemed chipper this morning. Serena hoped that was because he had the proof he needed to nail Guy and Nina to the cross and crucify them. 

‘Morning… any news on Bernie?’

‘I don’t know. I haven’t interviewed her yet. I thought you might like to see her before I do’

‘Is that allowed?’

‘Not technically no, but I spoke to my governor this morning, and he agreed you could see each other. I have news.’

‘I would love to see her. News? What news?’

‘Seems the barman and Raf both back up your story about Nina being in the pub at the time of the assault. That is starting to throw doubt onto their story, and now I have a statement from both you and Raf about the harassment case, it seems they may be the ones being arrested before the end of the day.’

‘R… Really?’

‘Yes Serena. Raf cooberated your statement almost to the letter about the timing, and I’ve seen the footage from the bar. There is no mistaking- she is definitely in there.’

‘Robbie, I don’t know what to say’

‘You don’t have to say anything, I’m just doing my job Serena’

‘Well you are that is true, but its more than that. Why are you doing this for me?’

‘Because I care about you- I just want you to be happy, and it seems that Bernie makes you happy’

‘She does, she really does’

‘Well I’m glad, I will go and process her, and then you can see her for a few minutes. Though, all being well, she could be going home later this afternoon’

**************************

Serena followed Robbie down the corridor and into yet another block of the police station. This place was almost as big as the hospital, and Serena could have seen herself getting lost as she threaded endless corridors that looked the same. The only thing on her mind was Bernie, and doing whatever she could to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. 

Robbie stopped and Serena took a deep breath, suddenly nervous. What would Bernie make of seeing Robbie for the first time, and under these circumstances? Serena didn’t care, she needed to see Bernie and check she was okay. Robbie opened the door, and let Serena through first. The first thing she saw was Bernie- her Bernie- slumped over the table, with her head in her hands. 

‘Bernie!’ Serena almost cried out the word as she raced over to the table. Hearing Serena’s voice, Bernie looked up, understandably both alarmed and shocked. 

‘Serena… what are you doing here?’

‘I came to see you. I’ve been so worried about you. Are you okay?’

‘Not really. I’m on the brink of losing everything I hold dear- all because I over reacted in the heat of the moment’

‘Nonsense. You won’t lose anything. I won’t let you, stand or fall remember?’

‘Of course I remember Serena, but what can we do to prevent this? Guy has every right to press charges, I broke the law.’

‘But so has he Ms Wolfe.’ Robbie decided now was the moment to intervene. He had seen a different Serena in those couple of minutes since the door had been opened- she seemed the most comfortable and relaxed Robbie had ever seen her- almost as if she was finally happy in her own skin. 

‘I’m sorry, you are?’

‘Bernie, this is Robbie’

‘Robbie, as in your ex-boyfriend?’

‘Yes, with emphasis on the word ex Ms Wolfe. Me and Serena have been over a very long time. When she told me the full story of what took place, both in the last year and last night, I made her a promise to help’

‘And have you? Because I need all the help I can get right now’

‘I can’t go into too much detail, and Serena can’t say anything either because she is a witness, but I believe you won’t be in here much longer. I will be interviewing you in an hour, and I need you to be honest, about everything. Serena, we really should get going now. I don’t want to get either of you into anymore bother’

‘Yes yes of course’

‘I could be getting out of here?’

‘Bernie, promise me, you will listen to Robbie. He’s helping us out. Big time’

‘I know. I promise Serena. Hopefully I’ll see you very soon’

‘I’ll be waiting, like always’ 

‘I love you’

‘I love you too. Stand or fall?’

‘Stand or fall…’

‘Together?’

‘Together.’

‘Always…’

‘… and forever’


	32. Turning the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the endless love on this fic. I have been looking forward to uploading this chapter for days now. I really hope you enjoy it.

Serena had been sat in the canteen for what seemed like an eternity. She knew Robbie had bent the rules by allowing her to see Bernie, and she was immensely grateful, but Serena needed to have spent more time with her. The affect the separation had had on Bernie had worried her even more than she had been- she had looked withdrawn and that she had lost her fight. If Bernie had lost her fight, they really were on the brink of losing the ward and maybe even each other. Guy and Nina would have succeeded in winning. 

Guy Self. Why was he intent on destroying AAU? He saw it as nothing more than a business deal, but it wasn’t. It was a functioning ward of a hospital whose soul aim was to save life whenever and wherever possible. Anyone could be a surgeon in a hospital, but it took the right person/people to run a group of doctors on a busy ward like AAU and make a success of it. Bernie and Serena were the only ones for the job, and as Serena thought about Nina running the ward, her blood boiled. She couldn’t let that happen, she just couldn’t. 

But was it already too little too late? Serena was worried that Robbie intervening was going to make things worse, even though he seemed to be going above and beyond to help them both. He was at this moment, interviewing Bernie, and only after he’d done that, would Serena be able to understand and make plans for whatever lay in front of them. 

************************

‘So, Ms Wolfe, tell me about your relationship with Guy Self?’ Once they’d been through the formalities, Robbie was keen to start the interview. The sooner it started, the sooner he could get out of here, and do what he’d wanted to do all morning. 

‘Relationship? We don’t have one. We both work in the same hospital, but he works on Darwin ward where as I am joint lead of AAU.’

‘How do the two of you get along?’

‘We never have. We both work differently and rub each other up the wrong way. We will never see eye to eye, but then when I was left running the ward on my own, he closed my trauma unit from under me, without even consulting me’

‘That must have made you very angry’

‘It did, but then I decided to put some distance between myself and the hospital.’

‘What made you come back?’

‘The reason I do everything- Serena. She needed me, so I came back. But I came back to a warzone’

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘Serena had taken it upon herself to save the ward that was being bulldozed into the ground by Guy Self and his puppet.’

‘His puppet? Who might that be?’

‘Nina Karnik.’

‘Oh yes. Miss Karnik, who witnessed the assault last night?’

‘Nina? No, she wasn’t there. She went into the pub about two minutes before Serena came out. Guy was waiting for her. I assume that is why he sent Nina in there’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well as I said earlier, Nina was running the ward into the ground. Serena took it upon herself to try and stop her, because we made that ward what it was. Anyway, Nina made it clear that she was going to do whatever it took to get us both sacked, and now days later, she has been harassing us both. Serena has taken the brunt of it, but then I risked everything by snapping.’

‘Snapping? At who, Nina?’

‘No, at Guy, when I assaulted him’

‘So you are admitting to the assault then Ms Wolfe?’

‘I am, but I over reacted and it wasn’t out of malice. Guy and Nina have been threatening and harassing me and Serena, ever since we got back. I had had enough, and I saw red. My problem has always been act first, think later. I regret that I let Guy push me too far. I will do for the rest of my life DC Medcalf’ Bernie hung her head in shame, how had it come to this?

‘Sorry Ms Wolfe, I just have one more question. Miss Karnik was not present when this incident took place?’

‘No, I said already. It was I, Serena and Guy’

‘Thank you Ms Wolfe. Interview terminated at 10:01’ Robbie reached behind him and switched the tape recorder off. As soon as he had taken the tape out of the recorder, he looked at Bernie.

‘Will that help me get out of here?’

‘I believe it will Bernie. I’m going to have to take you back to your cell now, but I will be along later to let you know what will happen.’

‘Robbie… can I ask you a question?’

‘You just did Bernie, but yes you may ask another’

‘Why are you doing all this? I’m nothing to you; you have every reason to hate me, because of me and Serena’

‘Bernie, listen to me. What Serena and I had was fun and god while it lasted, but I know now we could never have stayed together forever. I see the way she looks at you, the way you look at each other- it is never how she looked at me Bernie. Not once. It’s as if the two of you know what the other one is thinking. But in answer to your question, I do care about Serena still, I always will. When she told me what happened- how you defended her, I had to help you both. I don’t hate you. I don’t know you, and you did what I couldn’t for Serena, made her feel loved and gave her an equal, both personally and professionally.’

‘Thankyou’ 

**********************

Guy and Nina were sat in the office in AAU. The door was open, and they were both sat watching the ward work. They were both feeling rather pleased with themselves- they had known that if they kept pushing then one of the co leads would break the rules. Bernie had played right into Guy’s hands by punching him- now he had what he needed to ruin them both forever and he could use Nina to take care of the day to day running of AAU, whilst he moved on to using their budget for bigger and better things. 

‘To a job well done Miss Karnik… we make quite a formidable partnership.’

‘That we do Guy. I can’t believe I have my ward back. Nothing is stopping me now, and if anyone dares question my authority again, I will have them out of a job. Raf and Fletch are top of my list.’

‘I’m sure it won’t come to that Nina, particularly in Nurse Fletcher’s case. He has his offspring to support- he won’t do anything to endanger his job.’

‘That is a very good point Mr Self. You are right- he won’t want to put his children in any danger of starvation, so he will toe the line’

‘Of course I’m right Nina, I always am. And I always win’

‘Not always Mr Self…’ Raf walked into the office. 

‘Mr Di Luca, you know full well of my rules. Knock before you come into my office’

‘With all due respect, this isn’t your office, AAU isn’t your ward, and we are not your puppets. We will never do as you say, and we will never respect you’

‘I don’t need to be respected. Surgeons like you are ten a penny in this job Mr Di Luca, and unless you start toeing the line, every last stinking surgeon on this ward will find themselves at the unemployment office’

‘That is quite enough of that thank you Miss Karnik.’ Hanssen walked into the room, being the silent but deadly giant that he always was. 

‘Mr Hanssen…’

‘Mr Self, Miss Karnik, there are some officers that would like a word with you both’

‘Officers?’  
Guy and Nina were completely shocked as two men in suits walked into the office and closed the door. Producing a pair of handcuffs, the man nearest to them, addressed Nina, slapping the cuffs on her wrist

‘Nina Karnik. I’m arresting you for harassment and perverting the course of justice. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?’

‘There must be some mistake… I haven’t harassed anyone?’

‘No mistake Miss Karnik, now I’ll ask you again, do you understand?’

‘Y… yes’

‘Good. Joe, take her away.’

The other officer led Nina out of the room. Seeing her exit the ward in handcuffs made everyone stop what they were doing and observe; patients and doctors alike. The officer wasted no time in taking advantage of a perplexed Guy, by slapping an additional pair of handcuffs on him as well.

‘Guy Self. I’m arresting you for perverting the course of justice and for intimidation. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?’

‘Me? What have I done?’

‘Mr Self, do you understand?’

‘Yes, of course I do.’

‘Good, now let’s get down the station. Mr Hanssen, Mr Di Luca, have a nice day’

‘Thanks Robbie’ Raf called after him, his face smiling in a wide, toothy grin. 

***************************

Serena had been sat in the canteen all day and had still heard nothing from Robbie. She’d lost the feeling in her legs and had gone outside to recover the feeling and her composure before she went searching for answers from Robbie. 

She was just about to go back into the station, when she stopped dead. Were her eyes deceiving her, or was that mass of blonde hair and smiles heading straight towards her? Bernies eyes were fixed on Serena, her mouth stretched into as wide a grin as Serena had ever saw. 

Then Bernie stepped into the road…

… straight into the path of the oncoming car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the knifes edge... don't kill me


	33. Gut Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about leaving it on a knifes edge... hope the wait was worth it. Thanks again for all the love I'm getting on the fic x

Serena saw the car and realised what was going to happen. Even as the scream began to rise in her throat, it was too late. The car ploughed straight into Bernie, sending her sprawling over the front bonnet and over the back of the car, before she was thrown to the floor with a smack. 

'Bernie!' Serena's scream escaped her in a high pitched wail and she ran across the road, not giving a seconds thought for her own safety. Cars honked their horns as Serena dodged in between them, but she didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was reaching Bernie as quickly as possible. 

Robbie had watched Bernie leave the station after he'd released her without charge. He turned his back a second before the crash but then the loud car horns made him stop and turn back. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he could make out Serena runninf across the road. Worried, he ran out towards her and the road. 

'Bernie... Bernie, its me.' Serena dropped down beside Bernie, immediately feeling for a pulse and silently praying she would find one. 

'Serena, are you... oh my... What happened? Suddenly Robbie was there, standing over Serena. 

'She was hit by a car. Please, get an ambulance'

'Is she... is she breathing?'

'I don't know! Wait... yes! Yes, she is. I have a pulse'

'That's good. Right... ambulance. I'll be right back'

'Hurry please' 

Robbie ran back into the station to find a phone, he'd left his at his desk when he'd gone to release Bernie. Serena was so relieved she had found Bernie's pulse, at least she was still alive. 

She gently peeled back Bernie's hair that was plastered to her face like wallpaper to the surface of the wall. Bernie had a gash on her head that was bleeding heavily and her eyes pupils were fixed when she opened Bernie's eyes for her. 

'Bernie, I've got you. I'm going to get you through this I promise, and then when you're recovered you'll have to listen to me badgering on about your lack of road sense, because you aren't going to die here, that is a promise'

Serena might have been saying all the right words but her own heart was pounding out of her chest as her gut was telling her something completely different.


	34. Giving Up

Serena sat in ICU with her head in her hands. How could she be in this situation all over again? Sitting at the bedside of someone she loved, powerless to do anything. Praying silently, she wished for a different outcome this time. She couldn’t lose Bernie as well as Elinor; she wouldn’t be able to cope. Serena knew that if Bernie died now, she would never be able to escape it mentally. She would die slowly from the inside; having lost two of the three people she loved most in the world. It was that headspace Serena had spent the last year trying so hard to not go back to. Her guiding light and motivation then had been coming back for Bernie, but now what could stop her going back to the same dark places again?

Hanssen himself had dragged himself out from behind his desk to operate on Bernie. With Jac assisting in theatre, they had managed to pull Bernie through it, but she was by no means home and dry just yet. She hadn’t regained consciousness yet, and no one could be sure when or if it would happen. Bernie was literally staring death in the face, no one could be sure of where the journey was headed next. 

‘Serena?’ Hearing someone behind her say her name, Serena jumped, obviously startled. Raf was in the doorway, waiting for the go ahead to come in. Serena gave him a small smile and he nodded, relieved that Serena was allowing her to come in. 

‘I can’t go through this again’ Serena uttered the six words so softly that Raf had to strain himself to hear her once he’d sat down opposite her. 

‘Serena… I don’t know what to say to make it better’ 

‘There isn’t anything that anyone can say Raf to make it better. It’s happening, right in front of our eyes. No sweet words can make it go away, or undo what’s happened.’

‘Serena, she is still here. Don’t give up hope just yet’

‘She is still here you’re right Raf, but for how long? I watched the life drain from Elinor last year; I cannot do the same with Bernie. Has someone called her kids? Cam and Charlotte should be here’

‘Fletch called them… they are both on their way. Just because Elinor died, it doesn’t mean Bernie will too. She’s a fighter and she has everything to come back for, because she has you’  
‘Raf I know you mean well, but I know exactly how this will end and I can't do it again. It's entirely my fault anyway... I can never forgive myself for any of this.'

‘What on earth makes you think it’s your fault?’

‘Because Bernie was arrested defending me…. She was looking at me instead of the road… I went off and left her… how long have you got?’

‘Serena, torturing yourself like this isn’t going to help anyone, least of all Bernie. You have to be strong for her.’

‘I don’t have it in me Raf, not again. Bernie was the reason I got through it last time. If I don’t have her I don’t have anything. We made a pact- stand or fall. And it looks like we are both going to fall. Because if she goes, I am going with her’

‘Serena, you don’t mean…’

‘Yes, I do mean that Raf. I cannot go through another day without her, and I wouldn’t want to. When Cam gets here, he will make the decision to turn off her monitor and then she can be at peace’

‘But Serena, Bernie is still in there. Don’t give up, not yet anyway.’

‘Raf, she was involved in a head on collision. She smashed her head on the pavement; the chances of her coming through this are virtually nil’

‘Virtually nil, that doesn’t mean they are nil. Bernie Wolfe isn’t an ordinary patient- everybody would attest to that’

‘Raf, I’m tired of talking about this. I know you mean well, but I can’t sit by and watch her fade away. She would rather have a decent end, while she is still herself. Cameron will know that too when he gets here’

‘With respect Serena, I think you are wrong, and anyway, it isn’t Cameron’s decision, it will be yours.’

‘Mine? What are you talking about?’

‘You are Bernie’s next of kin.’

‘What? When did she decide this?’

‘When she returned I imagine. Serena, you cannot give up on her. If it was the other way around, she wouldn’t give up on you’

‘But it isn’t the other way around and you don’t know that. I… I can’t do this again. I can’t be here… I’m sorry’

Serena burst into tears and ran out of the room. It was too much for her to handle, and she’d done a runner rather than face it. Raf watched her go, a look of concern on his face. He was about to go after her when he heard the noise and stopped dead.


	35. Forces Beyond Control

The wind was acting against Serena. Every time she edged closer, the wind propelled her backwards, refusing to let her get any closer. It was as if the whole world was against her idea- she knew she couldn’t cope without Bernie and with her on the brink of dying, there was only one thing for it. 

She’d meant the pact that she had made with Bernie- stand or fall together, always and forever. If Bernie had fallen, then she would too. She had already lived a life without Bernie in her world, and it wasn’t a life she wanted. She’d become a person she didn’t like, and she couldn’t go back to being that person again. It wasn’t a life she wanted anymore, if Bernie wasn’t there to share it with. The wind buffeted her again, and she fell to the floor as the pure force of the wind knocked her off balance. 

‘Stop it!’ she screamed into the air, not knowing who or what she was she was screaming at. She had lost everything and just wanted this pain and never ending black hole to end. 

The wind seemed to hear her cries, for it suddenly subsided. Serena wiped away the tears in her eyes and looked upwards, wondering if someone up there was watching her and helping her. Ellie maybe? It was quiet on the roof now, eerily quiet. Too quiet for Serena anyway, but that didn’t matter. This would be over soon, and then her and Bernie would both be at peace. Getting up, she took the steps toward the edge. 

‘Serena, stop!’ Raf’s voice was urgent and forced her to stop in her tracks. 

‘Raf… what are you doing?’

‘Serena, you will regret this. Come away from the edge please’

‘It’s okay Raf, I’m not scared anymore. The worst things that could have happened to me have happened, so what is left to be scared of?’

‘Serena…’

‘Raf, you won’t stop me doing this! Ellie is dead, Jason is okay with Alan, and now Bernie is gone. I have nothing left here. I made her a promise that we would stand or fall together. She has fallen, now it’s my turn!’

‘But she’s not dead Serena’

‘If she isn’t yet, she soon will be Raf. We both know the ventilator is keeping her alive’

‘What would you say if I told you she’s breathing on her own?’

‘W…W…What?’

‘Yep, just now. Her BP went back to normal and her heart rate stopped fluctuating. She is breathing on her own Serena, so please don’t do this. She needs you now’

‘Breathing on her own, are you sure?’

‘I’m positive Serena, trust me please’

Then, out of nowhere, the wind started again. Showing its strength, it threw Serna backwards away from the edge and she dropped to the floor once again, the breath having been knocked out of her. 

On the brink of ending things, it had taken the force of nature and the help of her friends to change Serena’s mind. They had pulled her back from the brink, and it was her turn to do the same with Bernie.


	36. Show Her

Bernie might have been breathing on her own, but she still showed no signs of consciousness. Serena spent the next two days huddled at her bedside, either hand cradling Bernie’s, silently praying for a sign but there was nothing. Raf, Fletch, Cameron, Charlotte and Morven had all come visiting but Serena had refused to leave Bernie’s side for one minute. 

Despite not thinking she had it in her to sit by Bernie’s bedside, when push came to shove there was nowhere else that she could be. Every ounce of Serena’s being knew that she was needed here- she couldn’t survive in this world without Bernie, that’s why she’d been prepared to end it all when she thought she’d lost Bernie. 

Stand or fall. 

But just when she thought they were going to fall, Bernie had defied odds and began breathing on her own. If Bernie was fighting to come back to her, Serena owed it to them both to do the same. She loved Bernie more than anything in the world. 

She honestly had no idea how she had coped for the first half of her life without Bernie in it. She had thought she loved both Edward and Robbie, but they meant absolutely nothing compared to the strength of the feelings she had come to feel for Bernie. It had taken Bernie running away to Kiev for the two of them to admit the truth about how they felt, but then before they’d had a chance to make a proper go of things, they’d been rocked by tragedy. Serena’s world had been blown apart and she’d found herself sinking deeper and deeper into a depressive state. 

Looking back, she could curse herself for treating Bernie the way she had on her last day in the hospital. Why had she behaved like that? And why had she cut Bernie out of her life? Honestly, Serena didn’t know, but Serena had lost her once- she had no intention of feeling the loss for a second time. She just had to hope that Bernie would come back to her and they could finally begin to move on. 

**********************

‘Serena?’ Raf’s voice floated in from direction of the door, and without turning her head she waved him in. ‘How is she doing?’

‘Still no change’

Raf came into the room, closing the door behind him. Wandering over to the bed, he could see how the last couple of days were beginning to take their toll on Serena. She hadn’t slept, was eerily pale and looked like she had the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. Well she did, to her, Bernie was her entire world. The fact she’d been willing to throw herself off the roof of the building was proof of that. 

‘She’s still in there you know.’

‘I hope so, because I can’t live without her. If she goes, then I go with her’

‘Serena…’

‘Raf, you don’t need to say anything’

‘Why are you so sure she’s going to die?’

‘Because everyone does eventually. It’s a part of life- Mum, Arthur, Jasmine, Ellie, and now Bernie. Everyone I have ever cared or loved about- dead.’

‘Bernie is a fighter though Serena’

‘Raf, she shouldn’t have to be fighting. This is all my fault. If I ever get to see her beautiful eyes staring at me again, I will burst into tears. I die a little bit every time she stares at me, she melts my insides to goo. I can’t explain how much I love her. If she comes back to me, I will try and spend all my life showing her how much I love her’ 

‘She already knows Serena, believe me. And she loves me as well.’

‘Does she?’

‘Serena Campbell, that has to be the silliest question I’ve ever heard you ask. How many women do you know that would drop everything and come flying halfway across the world because the person they loved needed them? Bernie is the only one that I know, she dropped everything in the army to come back and be with you. And there was no guarantee that the two of you would get back together, but she came anyway. She loves you more than anything Serena, surely you must see that?’

‘He’s right Serena’ Cameron appeared at the foot of the bed out of nowhere. 

‘Cam…?’

‘Raf is right Serena. I have never seen Mum as happy as she is with you. You two belong together. She is a fighter and the most stubborn woman I know, but she will be back- because you’re here, and like you, she cannot survive without you either.’

‘Listen to him Serena. We can both see it, why can’t you?’

‘Because I left her… she has every right to hate me’

‘Serena, you were grieving for Ellie. Mum knew that. You have nothing to feel bad about. All the time you were away, she kept saying she didn’t blame you. She knew you needed time to yourself’

‘Really?’

‘Serena, she would never hate you. She couldn’t. You know, she told me that Christmas we all spent together was the happiest she’s ever been, because she was at the centre of what she had always wanted.’

‘And what’s that?’

‘A family, and to be loved for who she is. Dad never did that for her, Alex was a way for her to escape the marriage, but you changed everything. You’re her world. She’d give you everything if she could. She had this big gesture planed but then everything that happened, and she was out of her depth, but she loves you and was determined to be there for you whatever. It nearly broke her seeing you in that state.’

‘Gesture… what gesture?’

‘That’s not for me to say, I… Serena you just have to know that my mum could never hate you. You are her life’

‘I… I don’t know what to say’

‘Serena, you don’t need to say anything. Just show Bernie how much you love her by being here now- she needs you’

‘You’re right, I…’ Serena stopped mid sentence, feeling a vice like grip on her hand. Dropping her gaze downwards, she saw what she had been longing for- Bernie gripping her hand as tight as she ever had. 

That was too much for Serena who felt tears rise in her eyes before she fainted, her eyes closing as the blackness engulfed her once more.


	37. Flexing

Serena was aware of a flashing light somewhere in her subconscious. It brought her out of the blackness that she had been enveloped in. Then her eyes were open, and she could just make out Raf shining a torch in her eyes. He was nothing if not thorough- she had taught him and moulded him into a brilliant doctor. 

‘Glad to see you back with us Serena’ 

‘What happened?’

‘Bernie gripped your hand and you fainted. Stay still, you’re as white as a sheet.’

‘But Bernie…’

‘She’s right down the corridor Serena. Stop worrying’

‘Is… Is she?’

‘What?’

‘Awake?’

‘No. Not yet anyway. But I don’t think it will be long.’

‘I have to go and see her’

‘Cameron is with her, you’re going nowhere until I know you are fine. No arguments’

‘I am fine… Raf, I just fainted that’s all.’

‘Serena Campbell, will you just do as your told for once and let me check you over. You are so stubborn’

‘Just like Bernie’

‘Two peas in a pod if you ask me’

‘Well I didn’t, so please just examine me and let me get back to her. Okay?’

‘There’s the Serena we all know and love. Feisty and no-nonsense.’

 

*******************************

Despite Serena’s protests, Raf had ordered a CT scan to reassure himself he hadn’t missed anything. The wait for the scanner was longer than usual and Serena was itching to get back to Bernie. Her gripping her hand hadn’t been a coincidence and she knew it. It was Bernie fighting against all the sedation and injuries to reassure Serena she was still in this- and she wasn’t giving up, so neither should she. 

As soon as the scan was done, Serena raced back downstairs, knocking on Bernie’s door. Hearing no reply, she bounded through the door to see Cameron sat at Bernie’s bedside. He’d fallen asleep. 

Smiling softly to herself, she moved over towards the bed, determined not to disturb either of the two people sleeping soundly. But as she bent down to kiss Bernie's forehead, she felt a hand on hers. It was Bernie’s hand, again like vice on hers, refusing to let her go. 

‘Bernie? It’s me, I’m here. I’m sorry I wasn’t, but I promise I won’t leave you alone until you order me to. I know you’re in there, please come back to me. I need you’

Flexing. Was Serena imagining it or was Bernie flexing her hand around Serena’s? No, she was imagining it. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she was that desperate to see something that her mind had played a trick on her. Like when water appears in a desert- what was the word? Mirage… yes that was it. 

Except this was no mirage, for the next sound that Serena heard was an endless cough, and there was only one place that could be coming from. 

Bernie herself.


	38. Accident

For a moment, Serena was sure she was dreaming and she stood dumbfounded, listening to the sound she had been so desperately pining for. Rooted to the spot, she stared at the hospital bed for another few seconds, listening to Bernie’s furious coughing. 

Hearing the sound change from coughing to choking brought Serena out of her shock and back down to earth. Gasping, she rushed around to the side of the bed, her eyes wide and brimming over with tears. 

‘Bernie, it’s okay. I’m here… keep calm.’ 

‘Serena, what’s going on?’ The noise had stirred Cameron from his sleep, and for a minute he looked bleary eyed at Serena, before he heard the noise coming from his Mum and his eyes widened ‘She’s awake?’

‘Yes, quick, go and find Raf… she needs to be extubated. The tube in her tracheotomy can be removed now her airway isn’t impaired’

‘Okay’ 

Serena watched as Cameron scrambled out of the chair and ran out of the room, his eyes frantic. Then she felt a hand on hers. Looking down, her tears began to fall uncontrollably when he saw Bernie’s hand on hers. 

‘I am so sorry… this is all my fault’ Serena sobbed, about to extract her hand when Bernie curled her hands around hers and refused to let her go. Serena stared at her, her brown eyes completely glossed over with a mass of shimmering tears. Bernie’s eyes were welling up with tears as well, and Serena felt fear rise up in her. Bernie did blame her and couldn’t look at her without remembering what had happened. Shaking her head, she ripped her hand free of Bernie’s grip and ran out the room, sobbing uncontrollably. 

*****************************

‘I must say Bernie… you gave us all a fright. We were all worried about you’ Raf was smiling as he finally finished removing the tube from Bernie’s throat. 

‘Serena…’ Bernie choked out the single word immediately and tried to sit up, but was pushed back down on to her pillows by Raf. 

‘Woah, where do you think you are going?’

‘Serena… I need to see her’ 

‘Cameron has gone to find her. Bernie, you are going nowhere anytime soon’

‘But…’

‘No buts Bernie.’

‘She thinks it’s her fault, why would she blame herself?’

‘Bernie, she’s been all over the place the last few days. She was so convinced you weren’t going to make it. She kept talking about this promise you’d made to each other’

‘Promise?’

‘Stand or fall? And then when I told her that you had changed her to your next of kin, it all got too much for her and she ran. She was so close to ending it all’

‘Ending it all? All what, you don’t mean…’ Bernie’s eyes widened as Raf nodded solemnly and she put a hand up to wipe her eyes. Even that little movement sent pins and needles travelling up her arm and she winced. 

‘I told you, you’re going to need time. You are going nowhere Bernie.’

‘But why… Raf, why would she want to end it all?’

‘Because of you’

‘Me?’

‘You both agreed to stand or fall together. She said if you fell then she would as well. She said she couldn’t exist on the planet without you, and that if you went, she was going with you. She would have done it as well if you hadn’t stopped her’

‘Me? What on earth did I do?’

 

‘Chose the ample moment to start breathing on your own that’s what. I told her and she stopped. It could well have been a different story Bernie.’

‘But she ran out’

‘Because she thinks it’s all her fault. You were arrested defending her… she blames herself for everything. She always does’

‘But it’s not her fault. I was being stupid and not looking where I was going. I was the one who over reacted with Guy. It was just an accident. I love her, why on earth would she think any different?’

‘She loves you too. I’ll go and give Cameron a hand finding her… if you promise not to move a muscle until I come back, or she comes in first’

‘I promise… Thanks Raf’

‘No problem’

*****************

Half an hour later, Bernie was still waiting. Lying on her back, she had been thinking about her and Serena. Why on earth would Serena blame herself? It was clearly no more her fault than it had been Bernie’s, it had been an unfortunate accident. And the fact that Serena had bene prepared to end it all for her… that spoke volumes. More volume than anything else that had happened. 

The door was pushed open and Bernie looked up, her eyes brimming over with tears again. Serena was in the doorway, with Cameron and Raf behind her. All it took was for their eyes to meet and they both burst into tears. Bernie held out her hand, wincing as she raised it. Crying, Serena ran over and took it. 

They had been through the mill, but one thing was sure. They loved each other and were stronger and better when they were together.


	39. Engrained

‘I honestly thought I was going to lose you’ Serena sobbed into Bernie’s hand. The two of them were on their own. Cameron and Raf had returned with Serena, but seeing them both burst into tears they’d left them both to it. 

‘Hey, hey, I’m here now’

‘Bernie, I can’t lose you. These last few days have been horrendous for me. I was back in that headspace of when I lost Ellie- I cannot lose you’

‘You won’t lose me Serena. I’m sorry I put you through this, but I’m here now. I’m back where I belong’

‘What? In a hospital bed?’

‘With YOU. I belong with you Serena. I have done ever since we first met in the car park, remember? I have done since then and I always will do, until I give my last breath. I am so sorry I did this to you, I’m so sorry’

‘Why are you apologising, you haven’t done anything wrong?’

‘Serena, look at me’

‘I am’

‘No really look at me. I’m in a hospital bed, I can’t even move without wincing. I did this Serena, no-one else’

‘Bernie, it’s nice of you to say but we both know that this is my fault. The whole reason you were in the police cells in the first place was because of me.’

‘Serena, it was my choice to hit Guy. You never made me or ask me. Believe me, none of this is my fault or your fault, it was just an unfortunate accident. Fortunately, I survived this time- we both did’

‘I have a confession to make’

‘Oh…?’

‘I was so close to going a few days ago. I… I am so ashamed but I was on the brink of losing you, I didn’t know what else to do…’

‘I know. Raf told me. What on earth were you thinking?’

‘That I couldn’t exist in a world without you in it. I lost you when you went to Kiev, I lost you when I went to France- I couldn’t go through it a third time Bernie, I really couldn’t. I didn’t want to be here if you weren’t, and I was so convinced you weren’t coming back to me, I thought I would come to you instead’

‘Is this about what we said to each other? Raf said you mentioned about stand or fall.’

‘Yes, I couldn’t let you fall after what we have been through to get to where we are now. Not on your own anyway. I mean those three words from the bottom of my heart- it’s engrained throughout me Bernie. We stand or fall together’

‘I love you so much.’

‘Not as much as I love you’

Serena wiped her eyed and very carefully leaned over towards Bernie. She very carefully placed a kiss on her lips, trying not to cause her any pain. They had both been through so much, but finally with things between them as strong as they had ever been, the only was up. Right?


End file.
